Devil or not Devil ?
by alvia viridis
Summary: Quelques minutes après avoir tué le basilic et détruit le journal de Jedusor, Harry devient un démon... Le seul problème ? Les démons sont hait encore plus que les créatures magiques à tel point qu'il faut les éradiquer ! attention yaoi snarry
1. prologue

Hey tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau fic qui me plaisait ! « Harry est un démon » (non non ! pas de crossover par rapport a Ao no exorcist et kuroshitsuji )

Bref voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction : Devil or not Devil ? That is the question !

Ps : si quelqu'un veut la traduire en anglais il peut ! Je suis nulle en anglais et Google traduction ne m'aide pas vraiment ^^'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

Un basilic mort, un journal transpercé par le crochet du basilic, une jeune fille vivante et le mystère de l'héritier de Serpentard résolu. Tout ce qui importait à Harry était que Ginny la petite sœur de Ron s'en aille.

-tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois.

-je te le répète Ginny je vais bien, et j'aimerais que tu partes retrouver cet incompétent de Lockhart et ton frère, je vais faire un tour dans la chambre et voir si il n'y a pas un autre monstre ! S'énerva Harry.

-d'accord ! D'accord pas besoin de crier je m'en vais. Puis elle s'en alla, la porte de la chambre se refermant derrière elle, harry s'autorisa enfin à tomber au sol, le souffle court et le venin s'infiltrant maintenant dans les artères du cœur. Il souffrait, sa vue se brouilla son corps était lourd et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

donnez moi un avis sur le prologue please ^^

alvia


	2. transformation et explications

Hey ! Voici le chap. 1 de Devil or not Devil !

Pour le prologue trop court! J'ai une explication ! Je l'avais écrit mais pas sauvegardé (du coup j'ai perdu l'écrit), j'ai donc dû l'écrire à la va-vite pour le publier car j'étais en voiture (et c'est connu y a pas de wifi dans une voiture) bref, j'ai donc écrit la suite du prologue dans le chapitre 1 en compensation ^^' (gomen)

Faova : pour répondre à ta question : je ne suis pas vraiment fan de Ginny, je préfère les couples yaoi en général mais si je devais citer des couples hétéro avec Harry cela serais Harry/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Harry/OC et Harry/Astoria Greengrass (dans la fiction : il pense, donc il est) et oui elle va prendre chère (niark ^^).

Vraiment Reverso ? J'y cours j'y vais ! Attention amis anglais j'arrive (oui je suis tarée et fière de l'être!)

Ah oui une dernière chose ne bavez pas trop sur vos claviers sinon ils ne vont plus trop marcher ! Bonne lectuuure !

Transformation et questions !

Harry se réveilla, le corps engourdit, la tête qui tourne et dans la Chambre des secrets. Il se sentait bizarre, son ouïe était beaucoup plus développée et pareil pour son odorat, mais ce qui le choqua le plus était sa vue parfaite sans lunettes (qui était brisées) et une queue avec une touffe au bout de celle-ci s'agitant joyeusement. Puis il vit une petite sphère de flammes noires flottant dans les airs au-dessus du journal de Jedusor **« Une âme »** lui disait son instinct. Il s'approcha de cette âme et la renifla, il tourna autour d'elle hésitant à la prendre, son instinct lui disait de la manger avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, il leva donc son bras gauche prenant l'âme et l'approcha de sa bouche ; il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il se posait mille et une questions, sa limite étant atteinte il la prit en bouche et l'avala, la dégusta. Il se lécha les lèvres et il eut une sensation de faim comme si il n'avait pas fini de manger.

« Elle n'est pas complète » se dit-il. Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'eau et il vit que son reflet n'avait pas les yeux vert mais d'un pourpre foncé « Un démon ! Je suis un démon ?! Mais, mais ! Comment c'est possible ? »

Il entendit soudain un vacarme infernal pour ses pauvres oreilles, des gens arrivaient, il devait cacher sa nature. Juste après cette pensée, tous les changements disparurent, ses sens normaux, aucune queue et ses yeux verts et myopes. Le volume des voix baissa grâce à la porte fermée mais il entendit très bien son professeur de potions qui avait utilisé un sonorus.

\- POTTER ! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET NON MINERVA JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS CAR POTTER NE S'ATTIRE QUE DES ENNUIS !

Il courut vers la porte car un professeur en colère était un mauvais signe, mais c'était pire quand Snape était en colère, il siffla à la porte de s'ouvrir et vit le professeur Dumbledore qui abordait un sourire heureux et ses yeux bleus brillaient intensément **« il utilise un sort, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir des yeux aussi brillants »** , le professeur Mcgonagal qui était très inquiète pour son Griffondor, Ron, Hermione qui n'était plus pétrifiée et le professeur Snape qui tirait la gueule.

\- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Ginny m'a dit que tu inspectais la chambre, et tu mettais du temps ! On s'est inquiétés et les professeurs sont arrivés et ils ont hallucinés quand ils ont vu la mue du serpent. Dit Ron.

\- Harry ? C'est quoi ce serpent géant derrière ? Souffla rapidement Hermione.

\- Hermione, Ron, Professeurs voici le monstre que renfermait la Chambre des secrets ! Un Basilic ! Annonça de but en blanc Harry. Les professeurs pâlirent à l'annonce d'Harry.

\- Potter… Vous voulez dire que vous avez battu un basilic à l'âge adulte !? Mais vous êtes complètement suicidaire ma parole ! Et d'ailleurs comment l'avez-vous tué ? Demanda la directrice des Griffondor.

\- Avec l'épée de Godric Griffondor madame, elle est apparu dans le Choipeaux que Fumseck a apporté ici madame… répondit Harry comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- L'épée de Griffondor ? Intéressant jeune homme, mais pour en revenir à notre histoire vous avez brisé un nombre important de règles, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? répliqua Dumbledore toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Snape qui cherchait un moyen de faire renvoyer notre nouveau démon.

-Je peux être franc ? Bien pour ma défense je dis que cette école, qui se dit l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde magique, est dangereux, nan sérieusement, un chien à trois tête, un professeur possédé par Voldemort, un basilic contrôlé par Voldemort… L'année prochaine cela va être quoi ? Des dragons, un plongeon dans le lac noir et un labyrinthe tueur ? Franchement moi j'aimerais avoir une scolarité tranquille moi !

\- POTTER !

\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai cet endroit accueille des enfants et il y a des monstres dans chaque recoin du château, vous ne pensez pas qu'ils sont un peu en danger ?

\- On vous a demandé de dire pourquoi vous êtes allé dans la Chambre des secrets alors qu'elle renfermait un monstre capable de tuer grâce à un simple regard ! Pas de donner votre avis sur cette école ! S'énerva le professeur de potions

\- Ah. Répondit sérieusement Harry.

\- Harry ! Sérieusement pourquoi est-tu allé dans la gueule du loup (enfin du basilic ^^) ? Cria de sa voix aiguë notre cher miss-je-sais-tout faisant grimacer de douleur Harry ce qu'elle remarqua. « Harry ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

\- C'est mon bras ! Depuis que j'ai un croc de basilic qui s'est planté dedans il me fait mal… mentit Harry.

\- Un croc de basilic s'est enfoncé dans votre bras mais vous êtes complètement idiot ma parole ou quoi ? Vous auriez dû nous le dire dès le début ! Le venin du basilic a eu le temps de s'infiltrer dans la majeure partie de votre corps, il faut vite soigner cette blessure avec des larmes de phœnix ! (et là Fumseck apparut comme par magie !)

Harry se fit soigner à contrecœur car pour un démon le venin de basilic était bénéfique et les blessures se refermait rapidement, l'absence de blessure fit tiquer imperceptiblement Snape.

 **Poudlard express**

Harry était installé dans un wagon libre, lisant un livre en fourchelangue parlant des démons (car oui il est retourné dans la chambre des secrets pour l'étudier), la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup laissant rentrer Ron et Hermione qui faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit pour Harry.

\- Harry ! On te cherchait partout, que fais-tu dans un wagon si éloigné ? Commença Hermione de sa voix criarde.

\- Je lis, dans le calme que vous avez brisé, un livre très intéressant.

\- Il parle de quoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans la bibliothèque et je n'arrive pas à le lire. S'énerva-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, c'est du fourchelangue, je l'ai récupéré dans la Chambres des secrets et il parle des différents venins des serpents magique avec leurs propriétés. Mentit Harry.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Tu pourrais le traduire et tout le monde pourrait en profiter !

\- Et bien non, car si je le traduis, des maîtres en potions sans scrupules pourrait tuer les serpents car ils n'auraient pas suivi les règles concernant la récoltes des venins de ces fameux serpents. Et puis c'est un secret de Salazar Serpentard, je ne fais peut-être pas partie de la maison Serpentard mais je respecte les secrets d'autrui Hermione.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste, je veux le lire et avoir la connaissance de Salazar Serpentard moi, cria-t-elle.

-Hermione ! Tu es une Griffondor, s'insurgea Ron. Nos ennemis sont les Serpentard tu veux être un traître ?

\- Et puis tu sais Hermione, certaines choses sont faites pour rester ce qu'elles sont, des secrets, moi je le lis juste car c'est théorique, et qu'il y a beaucoup de vocabulaire fourchelangue, j'apprends la langue, car franchement la majeure partie des espèces citées dans le livre ont disparu au cours du temps.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle à contrecœur, je te laisse lire ton satané bouquin en fourchelangue !

Ron s'approcha de Harry et lui chuchota a l'oreille : « C'est seulement car ils sont fourchelangue que tu n'es pas un traitre. »

Et Harry retourna à son livre parlant des démons.

 _Les_ _démons (ou diable) sont des créatures détestées des sorciers car elles sont différentes et incomprises._

 _Ils possèdent une queue avec un bout différent selon la race (fourche, pique, touffe …), et une forme animale qui leur est propre, ils possèdent une ouïe, une vue et un odorat bien plus développés que les créatures magiques tels que les vampires et loup-garous ; ils possèdent un goût et un odorat différents des humains, ils se nourrissent d'âmes, la nourriture humaine leur paraîtra sans goût et non nourrissante._

 _Les démons possèdent aussi des yeux différents, lors de leurs chasses mensuels, ils activent leur pupilles qui deviennent alors pourpre, ils voient les âmes, un moyen très utile pour savoir si ils restent des survivants dans un bâtiment._

 _Lorsque quelque chose de mortel (tel que venin, sort de magie noir etc…) a un contact avec des gènes de démon chez un humain, la nature de démon s'éveille et l'humain se transforme en démon, c'est irréversible._

 _Ne craignant ni le feu, ni la glace, seul les objets sacrés l'affecte (eau bénite …). Il ne possède pas de point faible en particulier, mais selon une légende une épée serait capable d'anéantir un démon._

 _Les démons ne peuvent avoir des sentiments et avoir des enfants. Si un enfant devient un démon son corps grandira jusqu'à un certain âge où le processus de croissance s'arrêtera, il gardera donc pendant des millénaires son apparence, qui pour les autres sera d'une « beauté divine »._

 _Il est possible pour les démons vieux de 500 ans, de conclure des pactes avec des humains. Ces pactes sont des marques d'âmes, un sceau apposé sur l'humain qui veut dire que l'âme de l'humain appartient au démon lié au sceau, lors d'un pacte il ne faut surtout pas que le sceau posé sur le corps de l'humain et la main gauche ne sois retirés au risque de perdre l'âme._

 _Les démons ne se détectent qu'entre eux, les créatures magiques ne peuvent détecter les démons._

Le train s'arrêta en gare, les élèves de Poudlard retournaient avec leur famille, c'était le début des vacances, mais pour Harry c'était le début du cauchemar. La faim commençais à tirailler son ventre, il fallait qu'il trouve soit une âme soit un substitut d'âme et vite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey ! Voici le premier chapitre de « Devil or not Devil »

Et merci à tous de suivre cette fanfiction, le prochain chapitre se déroulera vers la fin des vacances d'été et vous y retrouverez un peu de texte du véritable livre du prisonnier d'Azkaban notamment pour la fuite !

Et pour cette fanfiction je vous conseille une musique : Dance with the devil, de benjamin breakman) elle est juste trop classe et correspond tout à fait à la fanfiction (écoutez la en nightcore et en femal voice ça vaut le coup d'écouter).

Alvia


	3. Un été pas si tranquille

Hey ! Tout le monde ! Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font super plaisir et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction ! (Sérieux y a beaucoup plus de gens qui suivent « Devil or not Devil » que « The Apprentice's Death » vous êtes complètement tarés mais j'aime ça XD) bref !

Pour répondre à certaines Reviews : De toute façon les démons sont haïs par la population sorcière, il y aura forcément un bashing sur des personnages, mais vous ne les connaitrez pas maintenant.

 **Chapitre 2**

Il était une heure du matin, Harry avait terminé ses devoirs et lu et relu le livre sur les démons écrit en fourchelangue. Harry sentit alors une étrange contraction dans son ventre, il avait faim et ce n'était pas la nourriture humaine qui pourrait remplir son ventre, il avait bien aimé le goût du morceau d'âme de Jedusor, un peu amer, rempli de haine et ne contenant plus aucune innocence.

Harry traversa la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre laissant le vent frais de la nuit passer sur sa peau qui ne frissonnerait plus. Depuis sa transformation, sa vue s'était un peu améliorée et il avait dû acheter une nouvelle paire de lunette, mais sa tante ne supportant pas ses horrible lunette ronde, lui acheta des lentilles, qui, au début, étaient gênantes. Ses cheveux de jais avaient arrêté d'être aussi en désordre, des mèches lui tombaient sur son front et un peu sur ses yeux mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas, elles cachaient maintenant sa maudite cicatrice et ses yeux étaient toujours couleur émeraude, mais si l'on prenait vraiment le temps de les observer, on remarquerait que ses iris n'étaient plus rondes, mais légèrement fendu verticalement.

Le regard perdu dans le petit morceau de ciel étoilé découvert, son regard se posa sur une silhouette qui s'approchait de lui en battant des ailes, puis deux et enfin trois. Harry se décala sur le côté laissant les hiboux se poser sur son lit puis il décrochât les paquets qui étaient accrochés aux pattes des hiboux. Il reconnut le hibou des Weasley, une chouette blanche qui n'était autre que sa chouette Hedwige mais il ne reconnut pas le troisième oiseau, splendide et possédant un magnifique plumage fauve. Mais il sut rapidement d'où il venait car il possédait une lettre avec l'emblème de Hogwart. Après avoir lu les lettres et ouvert les paquets, le réveil indiquait deux heures du matin. Il se remit au lit après avoir fait une croix sur son calendrier lui indiquant le nombre de jour avant la rentrée, et il lut le livre que Hagrid lui avait offert, n'ayant que cela à faire avant le réveil des Dursley.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il descendit faire le petit déjeuner, Harry trouva les trois Dursley déjà autour de la table de la cuisine. Ils étaient en train de regarder la télévision tout neuve. Il s'assit entre Dudley et l'oncle Vernon. Non seulement ils ne dirent pas bonjour à notre jeune démon mais en plus ils firent comme si il n'existait pas. Il était habitué à ce genre d'attitude et ne s'en souciait guère. Il se servit un verre d'eau et regarda le journaliste qui annonçait les nouvelles. Il était question de l'évasion d'un prisonnier.

« _Les autorités précisent que Black est armé et très dangereux. Un Numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place pour permettre à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement. »_

\- Pas la peine de le préciser que ce fou furieux est dangereux, cela se voit rien qu'à sa photo. Grommela l'oncle Vernon en vidant sa tasse de thé. Bon il ne faut pas que je tarde, Pétunia, le train de Marge arrive à dix heures.

Harry, dont la pensée était essentiellement occupée par le nom de Black qui lui était familier, fut soudainement ramené à la dure réalité.

\- La tante Marge ? Balbutia-t-il. Elle… vient ici ?

\- Marge restera une semaine. Lança Vernon. Et puisqu'on en parle, ajouta-t-il en pointant sur Harry un index grassouillet et menaçant, c'est le moment de mettre quelques petites choses au claire avant que j'aille la chercher.

Dudley ricana en regardant son cousin se faire menacer par l'oncle Vernon.

\- Premièrement, grogna celui-ci, je te conseille de surveiller ton langage quand tu t'adresseras à elle.

\- Si elle en fait autant.

\- Deuxièmement, comme elle ignore tout de ton _anormalité_ , je te déconseille de faire quelque chose de… bizarre pendant son séjour.

-Oui oncle Vernon. Dit-il à contre cœur.

\- Troisièmement, je lui ai dit que tu étais pensionnaire du centre d'éducation pour délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.

\- Quoi ! s'écria Harry

\- Et tu as intérêt à ne pas démentir cette version, sinon tu auras de sérieux ennui, lança l'oncle Vernon.

Harry avait du mal à le croire. Le teint pâle, il resta immobile, fixant l'oncle Vernon d'un regard mauvais. Une semaine avec la tante Marge était pire qu'une année de retenue avec Snape.

\- Pétunia, dit l'oncle Vernon en relevant son énorme carcasse, je pars à la gare. Tu veux venir avec moi Duddy ?

\- Non, répondit Dudley qui avait reporté son attention sur l'écran.

\- Duddinouchet doit se faire tout beau pour recevoir sa tante Marge, dit la tante Pétunia en caressant les épais cheveux de son fils. Maman lui a acheté un ravissant nœud papillon.

L'oncle Vernon donna une tape affectueuse à son gras de fils.

\- A tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Harry, qui était resté assis, comme figé d'horreur, eu une idée soudaine. Il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit son oncle dans le vestibule.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai proposé de venir, gronda son oncle en le voyant arriver.

\- Comme si je voulais venir, répliqua froidement Harry. Je voulais simplement poser une question.

L'oncle Vernon le regarda d'un air méfiant.

\- Les élèves de Poud… de mon école peuvent aller se promener dans le village voisin certain jour, dit Harry.

\- Et alors ? répliqua sèchement l'oncle Vernon en prenant ses clés suspendues à un crochet.

\- Je dois faire signer un formulaire pour pouvoir sortir du collège, dit précipitamment Harry.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je signer ce papier ? demanda l'oncle Vernon d'un ton méprisant.

\- Parce que… commença Harry en choisissant bien ses mots (tel un Slytherin ou plutôt un démon dans son cas), parce que ça ne va pas être facile de faire croire à la tante Marge que je suis pensionnaire dans ce centre St Machin…

-Centre d'éducation pour délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon.

Harry fut soudainement enchanté d'entendre de la crainte dans la voix si méprisante de son Moldu d'oncle.

\- C'est ça, oui, dit Harry en contemplant d'un air tranquille le gros visage violacé de son oncle. Difficile à apprendre par cœur. Il faut que je paraisse convaincant. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais je me trompe ?

\- Tu prendras la plus belle correction de ta vie ! Rugit Vernon le poing levé.

\- La plus belle correction de ma vie ne suffira pas à faire oublier à la tante Marge ce que je lui aurai dit, répondit-il d'un air sombre.

L'oncle Vernon s'immobilisa, le poing toujours brandi et le teint cramoisi.

\- Une simple signature sur mon autorisation de sortie m'aiderait sûrement à me rappeler le nom de l'établissement où je suis censé être pensionnaire, reprit précipitamment Harry. Et je promets de me conduire comme un parfait mol… je veux dire de faire semblant d'être normal.

De toute évidence, l'oncle Vernon réfléchissait intensément, malgré le rictus qui découvrait ses dents et la grosse veine qui battait à sa tempe.

\- Très bien, dit-il enfin d'un ton sec. Je vais signer ton fichu papier en rentrant de la gare. Mais je te préviens le moindre écart de ta part et tu prendras très cher mon garçon.

Il fit volte-face, ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant si fort que les lentilles d'Harry vibrèrent légèrement. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère, un sourire démoniaque ornait le visage « chérubin » de Harry. Il monta dans sa chambre attendant que son horrible tante arrive et que son « sauveur » d'oncle signe son autorisation.

Dix minutes plus tard après avoir rangé ses paquets, ses livres et avoir fait sortir Hedwige de sa chambre, il entendit la voix perçante de la tante Pétunia qui lui criait de venir descendre accueillir leur invitée. Il prit la feuille d'autorisation pour la faire signer et descendit.

\- Ouvre la porte ! ordonna la tante Pétunia d'une voix sifflante.

La mine sinistre, l'estomac contracté, Harry s'exécuta.

La tante Marge était déjà sur le seuil. Une énorme valise à la main, elle tenait sous l'autre bras un vieux bouledogue à l'air féroce. « Il est pas mort ce foutu clébard ? » pensa Harry.

\- Où est mon Duddy chéri ? Rugit la tante Marge. Où est-il, mon petit neveu adoré ?

Dudley s'avança dans le vestibule en se dandinant, ses cheveux blond plaqués en arrière sur sa tête grasse (tel un Malefoy junior), un nœud papillon tout juste visible sous ses multiples mentons. La tante Marge jeta sa valise dans le ventre de Harry qui en aurait eu le souffle coupé si il était resté humain, saisit Dudley dans son bras libre et le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer en lui plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

-Pétunia ! s'écria Marge en passant devant Harry comme si il n'était qu'un simple porte-manteau.

L'oncle Vernon entra à son tour et referma la porte.

\- Passe-moi ton autorisation garçon ! Qu'on en finisse rapidement !

\- Une autorisation ?! Mais pourquoi il en a une le morveux ! S'indigna la tante Marge.

\- Pour que les professeurs puissent me frapper quand ils le veulent dans la journée, répondit Harry comme si il parlait du beau temps.

\- Dans quel collège l'as-tu envoyé Vernon ?

-A St Brutus, répondit aussitôt l'oncle Vernon en signant l'autorisation d'Harry. C'est un excellent établissement pour les cas désespérés, tiens voilà garçon.

-Je connais, dit la tante Marge. A ce que je vois les châtiments corporels sont toujours d'actualité et c'est très bien, j'en ai assez de ses mollassons qui voudraient qu'on abolisse les châtiments corporels. Dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas, tout s'arrangerait très bien avec une bonne correction. Et toi, tu en reçois beaucoup, des coups de cannes ?

\- Oh oui, dit Harry, sans arrêt en cours puisque je suis le chef de bande.

La tante Marge plissa les yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout ce ton, mon garçon, dit-elle. Si tu peux parler avec tellement de désinvolture des coups que tu reçois, cela signifie qu'ils ne tapent pas assez fort. Pétunia, si j'étais toi, j'écrirais au directeur en insistant pour que ce garçon soit fouetté sans la moindre faiblesse.

Harry parti dans sa chambre rangeant son autorisation dans sa valise.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry lisait son livre de potions de l'année dernière car peut-être y aurait-il un substitut d'âme comme pour les substituts de sang, mais il en doutait fortement, il dû lâcher à contre cœur son livre quand sa tante Pétunia lui cria de venir manger. Il alla donc prendre un repas inutile à ses yeux, son ventre le tiraillant toujours plus fort. Il s'assit donc à la table se servant peu. Il doutait de la tranquillité du repas, sa tante Marge en profitant toujours pour insulter la mémoire de ses défunts parents.

\- Tu sais Vernon, ce n'est pas toi qui est responsable de ce qu'est devenu ce garçon, dit-elle alors que toute la famille était concentrée sur la télévision. Lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur, personne ne peut rien y faire.

Harry s'efforça de concentrer son attention sur la télévision, mais ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et il sentait la colère lui empourprer les joues. **« Souviens-toi de la chambre des Secrets, se dit-il. Pense aux livres en fourchelangue qui t'attendent… »**

La tante Marge tendit la main pour prendre son verre de vin.

\- C'est l'un des principes de base de toute éducation, poursuivit-elle. On le voit très bien dans l'élevage des chiens. S'il y a quelque chose de tordu chez la mère, on retrouvera la même tare chez ses chiots.

A cet instant, le verre de vin que tenait la tante Marge lui explosa dans la main. Des éclats de verre volèrent dans tous les sens et la tante Marge s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé, son visage ruisselant de vin.

\- Marge ! Couina la tante Pétunia. Marge tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est rien, grommela la tante Marge en s'essuyant avec sa serviette. J'ai dû serrer le verre un peu trop fort. Il est arrivé la même chose chez le colonel Courtepatt l'autre jour. Ne t'inquiète pas, Pétunia. Il faut dire que j'ai de la poigne…

\- Je te resserre un autre verre, Marge ? demanda l'oncle Vernon en faisant signe à Harry de prendre un nouveau verre et la bouteille de cognac, j'espère que tu te laisseras tenter, Marge, dit-il.

\- Juste un fond, minauda-t-elle. Encore un peu quand même… un tout petit peu… voilà comme ça, c'est parfait.

Harry aurait bien voulu partir de table mais vu le regard de l'oncle Vernon, il comprit aussitôt qu'il lui faudrait rester assis là jusqu'à la fin.

\- Aahhh ! Soupira la tante Marge en reposant son verre de cognac. On peut dire que ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Moi avec mes douze chiens, je n'ai jamais le temps de me faire la cuisine, je mange toujours sur le pouce.

 **« Tu n'as qu'à manger tes chiens. »** pensa Harry rageusement. Et elle rota sans retenue.

\- Excusez-moi. Ah, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir un garçon bien bâtit, reprit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Dudley. Tu deviendras un bel homme bien bâtit, comme ton père ! Quant à l'autre, là…

D'un mouvement de tête elle désigna Harry, qui pensait aux livres de Salazar Slytherin.

\- Il a l'air d'un petit avorton méchant, poursuivit la tante Marge. Ça arrive avec les chiens, parfois. L'année dernière j'ai demandé au colonel Courtepatt d'en noyer un. On aurait dit un petit rat, il était tout faible, et l'air complètement dégénéré.

Harry s'efforça de penser à l'une des pages du livre sur les démons écrit en fourchelangue.

\- Comme je le disais, tout à l'heure, ça vient du sang, insista la tante Marge. Quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours. Je n'ai rien contre ta sœur, Pétunia, mais elle avait une tare. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les meilleures familles. Ensuite elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien et voilà le résultat, juste devant nous !

Harry regardait son assiette avec insistance, son instinct de démon refaisant petit à petit surface **« La tuer ? Non… la blesser ? Non… lui faire peur ! Oui… »**

\- Ce Potter, reprit la tante Marge, tu ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ?

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia paraissait extrêmement tendus. Même Dudley avait relevé sa tête de son assiette.

\- Il… il ne travaillait pas, dit l'oncle Vernon en jetant un vague coup d'œil à Harry, il était au chômage.

\- Je l'aurais parié ! Un bon à rien ! s'exclama Marge.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit soudain Harry.

\- Quoi ? Vas-y, mon garçon, vas-y, continue. Tu es fier de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'ils étaient ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture…

\- Ils ne se sont pas tués en voiture, l'interrompit Harry qui s'était levé d'un bond.

\- Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route, espèce de sale petit menteur, et c'est à cause de cela que tu es devenu un fardeau pour une famille honnête et travailleuse ! Hurla la tante Marge en s'enflant de colère. Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent ingrat et…

Mais soudain, la tante Marge se tut. Pendant un instant, en voyant les yeux d'Harry passer de l'émeraude à l'écarlate, il sembla que les mots lui manquaient. Elle paraissait gonflée d'une fureur impossible mêlée à une peur inimaginable, mais en fait elle gonflait vraiment. Son corps entier gonfla tandis qu'elle commença à hurler.

\- DEMON ! ENFANT DU DIABLE !

\- MARGE ! s'écria Vernon tandis que le corps de Marge gonflant s'élevait dans les airs et que Harry profitant de la pagaille, s'enfuit dans sa chambre récupérer sa valise et la cage de sa chouette.

\- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla son oncle. REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ET RENDS-LUI SA FORME NORMALE !

Mais Harry aveuglé par sa rage, pris sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'oncle Vernon.

\- Elle l'a mérité ! dit-il d'une voix doucereuse à en faire pâlir Snape. Et maintenant que personne ne m'approche ! Je m'en vais, j'en ai assez !

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva dans la rue sombre et silencieuse, traînant derrière lui sa valise, et la cage d'Hedwige réduite dans sa poche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors ? Un chapitre vraiment long (et encore ce n'est QUE le début)

Merci à tous de suivre cette fanfiction et de la mettre en favoris (nan sérieusement les notifications toute les deux secondes en plein cours ça le fait pas ^^)

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et ne me dites pas que j'ai recopié des textes du livre, car je le sais je me suis basée sur ça pour le chapitre et pour le prochain chapitre aussi, (c'est tellement fatiguant, et puis je l'avais dit)

Bon sinon j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et une bonne rentrée (contrairement à moi avec une jolie intoxication alimentaire pour bien commencer l'année, j'aurai pu le mettre sur vdm tiens ?!)

Alvia (qui écrit tout en écoutant les ost d'Harry Potter !)


	4. fugue, familier et train

Hey tout le monde voici le chapitre 2 de Devil or not Devil,

Merci pour toute les Reviews que vous me laissez ça me fait véritablement plaisir ! (et ça me donne de l'inspiration)

Bref bonne lecture tout le monde

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 3**

Harry parcourut plusieurs autres rues en traînant sa valise derrière lui, avant de s'effondrer, son ventre le tiraillant de plus en plus fort, sur un muret de Magnolia Crescent. Sa fureur toujours aussi vive, il resta un long moment sans bouger, à écouter les battements de son cœur.

Mais au bout de dix minutes de solitude dans cette rue obscure, un autre sentiment s'empara de lui : la panique. Il ne s'était jamais mis dans un tel pétrin pareil. Il était dehors, seul, dans le monde hostile des Moldus et ses instincts de démon faisait surface de plus en plus. Il s'était retenu de tuer ses gardiens pour manger leurs âmes mais s'il voyait un moldu il craquerait, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait essayé de manger l'âme d'un oiseau qu'il avait vu, mais cela l'avait dégouté.

Harry frissonna et scruta Magnolia Crescent. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il savait que ses amis étaient tous les deux à l'étranger et maintenant qu'Hedwige était partie, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de les contacter. Il n'avait pas non plus d'argent Moldus. Il lui restait un peu d'or de sorcier dans un porte-monnaie au fond de sa valise, mais le reste de sa fortune, que lui avaient légué ses défunts parents, se trouvait à Londres dans une chambre forte de chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Et il n'aurait sûrement pas la force de trainer sa valise jusqu'à Londres. A moins que…

Il regarda sa baguette magique qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main. Il disposait de la cape d'invisibilité de son père, alors pourquoi ne pas user d'un sortilège pour rendre sa valise aussi légère qu'une plume, puis l'attacher à son balai, et enfin l'envelopper dans la cape d'invisibilité pour voler jusqu'à Londres sans être vu ? Il pourrait alors prendre son argent dans la chambre forte, et chercher une âme à déguster, mais on le reconnaîtrait et on le tuerait… C'était une horrible perspective, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment assis sur ce muret, sinon la police des Moldus finirait par lui demander ce qu'il faisait dehors en pleine nuit avec une valise qui contenait une collection de grimoires et un balai magique.

Harry ouvrit sa valise et fouilla dans ses affaires pour dénicher sa cape d'invisibilité, mais avant même de l'avoir trouvé, il se redressa soudain en regardant à nouveau autour de lui. Un curieux frisson sur sa nuque lui avait donné l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, mais la rue était déserte et il n'y avait pas de fenêtres allumées aux environs.

Il recommença à fouiller dans sa valise, mais il se releva presque aussitôt en sentant une présence proche, très proche. Harry scruta les ténèbres de l'allée. Si seulement ce qui l'observait avait bougé, il aurait su de quoi il s'agissait, un chat errant… ou autre chose.

\- _Lumos,_ marmonna-t-il.

Sa baguette magique projeta une lumière vive qui l'aveugla quelques secondes. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et la surface crépis du muret se mit à briller sous le rayon de lumière qui éclairait quelques mètres. Il aperçut alors une forme animale qui s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Un chien ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? se demanda Harry. **« Non… ce n'est pas un chien ordinaire… animagus… »** Pensa-t-il.

Le chien en question s'approcha toujours, laissant Harry observer son pelage noir emmêlé et ses yeux dorés mais qui brillaient de façon humaine.

\- Dit l'animagus ! Commença Harry, faisant sursauter le chien. Que fais-tu ici ? Fais-tu parti du ministère ? À cette question le chien grogna. Non ? Tant mieux… soupira Harry.

-Avec la nature que j'ai… on m'aurait tout de suite exécuté. Le chien s'approcha d'Harry, qui était descendu du muret, et lui lécha la main affectueusement. Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, je ne sais plus qui mais son surnom était Padfoot, je t'appellerai comme ça maintenant, Padfoot ! Le chien remua vivement la queue. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille au chemin de traverse, et toi tu m'accompagnes bien sûr. Je ne dirais à personne que tu es un animagus.

Harry invoqua alors une laisse et un collier qu'il passa au cou de Padfoot tranquille mais remuant toujours la queue.

\- Dit-moi ? Tu n'aurais pas un moyen rapide d'aller au chemin de traverse ? Questionna Harry devinant que Padfoot ne voulait pas se transformer.

Padfoot aboya et prit dans sa gueule la main d'Harry qu'il secoua doucement. Au même instant Harry entendit une forte détonation et une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain, l'obligeant à lever les mains pour protéger ses yeux.

Il recula vivement sur le trottoir, juste à temps. Deux roues gigantesques surmontées d'énormes phares s'immobilisèrent dans un crissement de pneu à l'endroit précis où il était juste quelques secondes auparavant. En levant la tête, Harry aperçut que les roues appartenaient à un bus violet à double impériale qui venait de surgir du néant. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettres d'or : _Magicobus_.

Un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta alors du bus en lançant d'une voix sonore.

\- Bienvenu à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur cette…

\- Ouaf !

L'homme s'interrompit. Il venait d'être coupé par Padfoot qui en avait marre du bla-bla du jeune homme, il devait avoir dix-huit ou bien dix-neuf ans tout au plus.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda soudainement Stan en observant Harry.

\- Glen Viridis, mentit Harry, alors comme ça ce bus peut aller n'importe où ? poursuivit-il en espérant changer de sujet.

\- Ouais, dit fièrement Stan, à condition que cela soit sur la terre ferme, il ne roule pas sous l'eau. Mais dit donc, continua-t-il d'un air soupçonneux, tu nous as fait signe, pas vrai ? Tu as agité ta baguette magique, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, oui dit rapidement Harry, combien cela me couterait d'aller à Londres ?

\- Onze mornilles, répondit Stan, mais pour quatorze, tu as droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud en plus, et pour quinze, on te donne une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de ton choix.

Harry fouilla à nouveau dans sa valise, en retira son porte-monnaie et fourra quelque pièces d'argent dans la main de Stan. A l'aide du contrôleur, il hissa sa valise dans l'autobus, puis y monta, Padfoot le suivant.

A l'intérieur il n'y avait pas de siège. Ils avaient été remplacés par des lits en cuivre. Des bougies brûlaient dans des chandeliers, illuminant les parois lambrissées du véhicule.

\- Installe-toi ici, chuchota Stan en poussant la valise d'Harry à côté de Padfoot, voici notre chauffeur Ernie Danlmur. Ern je te présente Glen Viridis.

Ernie Danlmur, un vieux sorcier avec une grosse paire de lunette lui adressa un signe de la tête, tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux paresseusement.

\- On peut y aller, Ern, dit Stan en prenant place à côté du chauffeur. Au fait, Glen, on te laisse où exactement à Londres ?

\- Sur le Chemin de traverse, répondit Harry.

\- On y go. Dit Stan. Attention tiens-toi bien.

Un Bang retentit et le Magicobus filât à toute vitesse. Harry regarda les immeubles, les bancs publics et le ciel se dégager, laissant place aux étoiles qui veillaient sur tout depuis l'espace. Ern écrasa son pied sur le frein et le bus s'arrêta.

\- Merci, dit Harry à Ern.

Il sortit du Magicobus et aida Stan à descendre sa valise, Padfoot descendit, la queue battant dans les airs.

-Bon, eh bien, au revoir, dit Harry.

Mais Stan ne lui répondait pas, il avait les yeux exorbité, il regardait fixement, l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur.

-Te voici arrivé, Harry, dit alors une voix.

Harry se retourna pour voir à qui il avait à faire, et la surprise fut grande : Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie en personne. Même Padfoot eu l'air choqué, il avait arrêté de balancer sa queue dans tous les sens.

Stan sauta sur le trottoir.

-Comment avez-vous appelé Glen ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surexcité.

\- Glen ? Non, non ! Il s'agit d'Harry Potter, c'est toi mon garçon qui a menti sur ton nom ? Ce n'est pas vraiment honnête mon garçon !

 **« Le jour où les démons seront honnêtes, Voldemort viendra me voir en tutu rose fushia, et ce n'est pas près d'arriver »** pensa ironiquement le dit garçon.

\- Je le savais ! s'écria Stan, C'est Harry Potter, des yeux aussi vert, ça ne pouvait être que lui !

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, je vous remercie d'avoir amené Harry ici, maintenant j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire ! Au revoir messieurs ! dit-il en se retournant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et en l'emmenant à l'intérieur.

Fudge entraîna Harry le long de l'étroit passage, Padfoot le suivant encore et toujours, éclairé par la lanterne de Tom. Puis tous les quatre entrèrent dans une chambre moyenne où Hedwige s'y trouvait.

\- Hedwige ! s'exclama Harry allant vers la chouette blanche qui hulula joyeusement.

\- Vous avez une chouette très intelligente elle est arrivée cinq minutes avant vous. Dit Tom.

\- Pouvez-vous nous laisser Tom s'il vous plait ? J'ai des informations très importantes à lui dire. Interrompit le ministre de la magie, fatigué.

Le Barman acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

\- Harry, mon garçon assis-toi s'il te plait, ce que je dois te dire pourrait te choquer.

Harry hocha lentement la tête et s'assit, Padfoot s'assit à côté la tête sur ses genoux, le ministre eu un regard interrogatif envers le chien, puis secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- Comme tu le sais, quand tu avais un an, le seigneur des ténèbres voulu te tuer, mais ne réussit pas. Ce que tu ne savais pas c'est que ta maison à la base était cachée grâce à un fidelitas.

-Fidelitas ? demanda Harry perplexe.

\- Il s'agit d'un sort de haute protection, bref, pour pouvoir activer le fidelitas, il faut un gardien du secret, seul lui peut révéler l'endroit caché sous fidelitas. Malheureusement pour toi et tes parents, leur gardien du secret était un partisan de Tu-sais-qui. Il était le meilleur ami de ton père et ton parrain… continua sombrement Fudge

\- Mon… mon parrain ?! S'étrangla Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui… et il n'est autre que Sirius Black, le criminel qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban… Et il semblerait qu'il se soit échappé pour finir ce que son maitre n'avait pas terminé, à savoir te tuer… finit-il enfin.

Harry trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit baissa vivement la tête, ses yeux devenaient petit à petit pourpre, il se souvint alors d'une scène de sa tendre enfance :

 _\- Allez Harry ! Dit Padfoot ! Padfoot ! s'exclama le dit Padfoot complètement gaga._

 _-Pafot ! répondit petit Harry._

 _\- Sirius, cela fait quarante fois que tu essaies de lui faire dire ton surnom et qu'il échoue, rigola James._

 _\- Mon cher Prongs le jour où il réussira à dire Mon surnom avant le tiens, tu pourras me rabaisser, maintenant laisse-moi gagatiser devant cet adorable petit bout de chou !_

 _\- Mon meilleur ami, coureur de jupon, complètement gaga devant un bébé. A noter d'une pierre blanche._

 _Et ils éclatèrent de rire._

\- Maintenant Harry, dit le ministre se dirigeant vers la sortie, tu dois me promettre que tu n'iras pas dans le monde moldu, ni sur le chemin de traverse et l'allée des embrumes la nuit !

\- Je le jure monsieur le ministre !

\- Bien, ah au fait, je me suis permis de t'acheter tes livres d'école. Bonne soirée mon garçon ! Et le ministre partit en claquant la porte, ses pas résonnaient sur le parquet jusqu'à devenir inaudible pour l'ouïe fine de Harry.

Harry toujours la tête baissée, se leva brusquement, il prit un lien en cuir et s'attacha les cheveux, il prit alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le chien toujours assis, perplexe sur les émotions du garçon.

\- Bien maintenant, que nous sommes tous les deux. Hedwige hulula de mécontentement. Je disais tous les trois, pourquoi ne reprendrais-tu pas ta forme humaine, Padfoot ou bien devrais-je dire… Sirius Black ! Commença Harry.

Padfoot ou plutôt Sirius Black passa du chien à l'humain. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, longs et sales son visage était cireux et marqué par la faim, quant à ses vêtements, ils n'étaient plus que lambeaux, laissant apparaître un tatouage sur son torse.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant Harry ? La voix de Sirius était rauque, comme si il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années, me livrer aux Aurors ? S'enquit l'animagus inquiet.

\- Fudge disait que tu étais un partisan de Voldemort et que tu voulais me tuer, mais tu aurais eu le temps de me tuer depuis notre rencontre à Magnolia, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis de toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu me tuer vu ma nature… lança mystérieusement Harry.

Le ventre de Sirius se mit à grogner, le faisant grimacer et fit fleurir un sourire moqueur à Harry.

\- On a faim ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à Azkaban pendant douze ans avec un morceau de pain tous les deux jours, mais je crève légèrement la dalle. Répondit-il acide.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je vais te chercher à manger, pas besoin d'être si froid avec moi, on dirait le professeur Snape là.

\- Evite de me comparer à lui je te prie, morveux…

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et il partit au bar chercher un bon repas chaud. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant, un steak chaud et saignant, et des pommes de terre cuites, et en dessert une tarte à la mélasse. Il rentra dans la chambre et vit Sirius qui en avait profité pour se laver et se changer, il portait à présent une chemise noir, et un jean foncé.

\- Voilà ton repas… dit Harry en posant le plateau devant Sirius, régale toi…

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Pas de la nourriture humaine, elle n'a aucun goût et aucune consistance…

\- Tu es … une créature magique… J'ai vu tes yeux changer de couleur, en pourpre je crois…

\- Quel observation, ricana Harry. Effectivement je suis une créature magique, mais je préfère ne pas te le dévoiler…

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Je suis ton parrain ! Que tu sois une créature magique ne me dérange pas ! s'écria Sirius, l'un de mes meilleurs amis est un loup-garou !

A cette révélation, Harry leva un sourcil, un loup-garou pourrait facilement repérer l'odeur de son parrain, surtout si ils étaient amis.

\- Alors, si tu n'as rien contre les créatures magiques, que penses-tu des démons ? demanda Harry méfiant, si tu en avais un à tes côtés, le dénoncerais-tu ?

\- Les démons ? Sirius réfléchi à ses mots, je pense qu'ils ont le droit de vivre, à part manger des âmes, ils ne sont pas dangereux… c'est comme pour le sang pour les vampires, ils en ont besoin… et non je ne le dénoncerais pas…

A ses mots, Harry se détendit, il y eu alors un long silence, Sirius regardait Harry dans les yeux et Harry faisait de même. Ce fut Harry qui lâcha la bombe.

\- Je suis un démon.

\- Félicitation, taquina Sirius.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Pas vraiment, je suis plutôt excité même ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un démon, répondit l'évadé tout sourire.

Harry soupira de soulagement, c'était un poids en moins sur ses épaules frêles. Etre un démon n'était pas chose facile, surtout quand la population sorcière les traque et les tue.

-Mais Harry… tu es un démon, tu te nourris donc d'âmes, non ?

\- Cela fait deux mois que je n'en ai pas mangé, j'avoue avoir très faim.

-Il faudrait que tu manges Harry, tu dois récupérer une âme, c'est primordiale, dit doucement Sirius.

Harry rapprocha ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras, son corps trembla doucement, et ses yeux devinrent pourpre et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-Je… je le sais, bien, mais… mais j'ai si peur… peur que mes amis m'abandonnent… peur d'être exécuté pour ma nature…, sanglota-t-il doucement, je ne veux pas mourir tout comme je ne veux pas être un héros ! Je veux simplement être Harry ! Pas le démon ! Pas le monstre !

-Et pour moi tu es mon filleul, mon fils et mon Harry… chuchota doucement Sirius à Harry en l'entourant de ses bras.

 **« Je me sens si bien… je n'ai pas envie de le tuer… mon démon l'accepte… »** Et Harry se laissa aller, somnolant tranquillement, ses larmes ayant séchés.

Le lendemain, Sirius en profitât pour raconter la trahison de Peter Petigrow, et parler d'Azkaban et du père d'Harry. Ils allèrent ensuite au chemin de traverse (Sirius s'étant retransformé en Padfoot), Harry y acheta un collier en cuir noir pour son chien, il en profita pour lancer un sort qui empêche l'animagus de redevenir humain sur le collier, et ils allèrent ensuite chez Fleury&Bott dans le rayon potions où ils croisèrent le professeur Snape. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de partir que le professeur honni interpella Harry.

\- Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Je cherche un livre sur les substituts d'âmes. Lorsqu'Harry se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de révéler un secret, mais c'est aussi à ce moment que Padfoot grogna. Harry lança un regard furieux à son chien, avant de lui ordonner : « Padfoot tais-toi ! »

Le professeur Snape regarda de ses yeux froid le chien et leva un sourcil et un rictus moqueur se mit sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez un chien, Potter ?

\- Il s'agit de mon familier professeur, je n'ai malheureusement plus le droit de le laisser chez moi au risque que mon oncle, détestant toutes formes « d'anormalités », le tue… je dois donc l'emmener à Hogwart, j'allais envoyer une lettre au professeur Dumbledore, mentit Harry se doutant que le professeur n'allait pas le croire.

\- Je lui dirais moi-même, juste une chose… il ne mord pas j'espère ?

\- Il agit comme un vrai caniche ! Il aboie plus qu'il ne mort ! Sourit narquoisement Harry. Au revoir monsieur, à la rentrée ! Cria-t-il en courant vers la sortie.

Severus Snape était choqué, le morveux Potter venait de lui sourire, le remercier et avait hâte de le voir à la rentrée, c'était le monde à l'envers. Le fait que le chien ressemblait à un cabot de sa connaissance ne le choquait pas et il n'avait pas fait attention de quel substitut Potter parlait.

Harry courrait comme un dément vers le Chaudron Baveur, il s'était senti bizarre en la présence du professeur de potions, il l'attirait, mais non ! C'était le prof aux cheveux graisseux, immonde envers les Griffondors, le bâtard des cachots. **« Sûrement la faim qui commence à me faire faire n'importe quoi… »** Pensa Harry.

Ses pensées furent coupées quand une masse de cheveux indisciplinés bruns lui fonça dessus quand il rentra dans le Chaudron Baveur.

\- HARRY ! Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?!

-Très bien Hermione, mais si tu continues ainsi, je risque d'aller beaucoup moins bien.

A cette blague de mauvais goût Hermione lâcha Harry, et vit le chien d'Harry tout content à ses côtés.

\- Hey Harry, mon vieux ça va ? Tes horribles Moldus ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? Il est à qui ce chien ?

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas Ron et ce chien m'appartient. Il s'appelle Padfoot, c'est mon familier. Répondit Harry un sourire fatigué sur le visage, je me sens fatigué, je retourne me coucher, je n'ai pas assez dormi.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Imposa Hermione de sa voix criarde, je veux le savoir tout de suite !

\- Mes devoirs si tu veux tout savoir ? répondit-il sèchement, maintenant laisse-moi aller dormir, à demain.

Harry partit rapidement dans sa chambre, il détestait recevoir des ordres d'Hermione, elle cherchait toujours à tout savoir, c'était énervant à la fin.

Hermione était surprise du ton sec d'Harry, comment osait-il lui répondre comme cela ? Elle veut tout savoir sur ce qui ne va pas avec Harry, quitte à connaître ses pires secrets, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule…

Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans sa chambre il retira le collier de Sirius, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. II mit les mains sur son visage, son instinct lui dictait de faire taire la fille qui osait lui donner des ordres. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il mange une âme, il ne supporterait pas de tuer quelqu'un pour le moment. Et les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le professeur Snape, que signifiait-il ? Allait-il être son compagnon ou bien serait-ce la personne avec l'âme parfaite pour lui ? Trop de questions sans réponse pour le jeune démon affamé.

\- Harry ! Il faudrait que tu manges, je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cet état, tu deviens trop violent tu risques de te faire repérer, si il le faut je tuerai pour toi !

\- La rentrée est dans deux jours… et j'ai le droit d'aller à Hogsmeade… tu pourras tuer quelqu'un pour me donner une âme, je ne pense pas que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un dans ses conditions, suggéra Harry en soupirant.

Sirius acquiesça. La faim du démon était plus importante que le reste.

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry, Ron, Hermione (et Padfoot), se retrouvèrent à la gare de King cross, aux côtés du Hogwart Express. Après qu'Arthur Weasley est fait jurer à Harry qu'il n'allait pas chercher Sirius Black, Harry retrouva ses camarades dans un wagon, où un homme caché sous son manteau marron dormait. Il s'assit et son chien le rejoignit, et se coucha sur la banquette, et il posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry, réclamant des caresses de son maître.

Draco Malefoy, un élève de Slytherin passa la porte du wagon, suivit de Goyle et Crabbe.

\- Alors Potter, toujours accompagné de la belette et de la sang-de-bourbe ? remarqua-t-il hautain.

C'est à ce moment que Padfoot, leva la tête vers Draco et grogna, ce que fit aussi l'homme qui dormait.

\- Il est à toi ce bâtard ? Le dit « bâtard » montra ses dents.

\- Il s'agit de mon familier, tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? demanda calmement Harry en caressant la tête de son familier. Cette année, et les autres, il restera à mes côtés, je te conseille, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, d'éviter de l'énerver, il est rapide et sournois.

\- Mon père en entendra parler, Potter, soit en sûr ! Cracha Malefoy.

\- Dégage du wagon Malefoy ! grogna Ron.

Malefoy parti le nez en l'air, le visage crispé comme si une odeur l'importunait.

-Au fait Harry, il te voulait quoi mon père ? demanda Ron.

Harry jeta des coups d'œil vers l'homme qui dormait.

\- Il dort ? demanda-t-il, Hermione acquiesça lentement, et il referma la porte du compartiment.

Harry raconta ce que le ministre de la magie et ce que Arthur Weasley lui avaient dit. Les réactions de Ron et Hermione était hilarante pour Harry et Padfoot, surtout que les deux lions ne savaient pas que Padfoot était Sirius.

\- Tu n'auras rien à craindre tant que tu resteras dans l'école, dit sereinement Hermione. Mais il ne faut pas que tu aille à la recherche de Black, c'est dangereux.

\- Mais pourquoi j'irais chercher quelqu'un qui veut me tuer ? S'insurgea Harry.

Tout à coup le train s'arrêta en une grande secousse et les lumières s'éteignirent. Ron se colla à la vitre.

\- Cool on est arrivé !

-Je ne pense pas Ron… s'inquiéta Hermione.

La vitre où Ron se collait commença à geler, de la buée s'échappa alors des respirations de toutes les personnes présentes dans le wagon, Harry ne doutait pas que les autres wagons était dans le même cas. Soudain une autre secousse eu lieu comme si quelqu'un de lourd montait à bord. Le bonheur de Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent, Harry n'étant pas affecté, Sirius sous sa forme animale couina de peur.

\- Chuuut… calme-toi Padfoot… chuchota Harry en caressant doucement Sirius.

La porte qui était givrée s'ouvrit doucement grâce à une force inconnue, des morceaux de tissus apparurent de la gauche, devenant petit à petit une cape noir, flottant au gré du froid, un râle infini fit son apparition, une main squelettique se posa sur le rebord de la porte, elle était couverte de peau noircie. Le reste du corps s'avança laissant voir à Ron, Hermione, Padfoot et Harry cette créature, une sorte de fantôme, noire avec des bras squelettiques, flottant à quelque centimètre du sol, recouvert d'un voile noir comme les ténèbres déchiré vers le bas. On ne pouvait voir le visage de la créature, elle était cachée par une capuche noire, mais on pouvait deviner que c'était de cette créature que le râle rauque et incessant, provenait. Elle s'avança dans le wagon cherchant quelqu'un, puis tourna son corps vers Harry, qui ne ressentait rien d'autre que la faim.

La créature leva les bras et les approcha d'Harry, incertain, puis l'entoura de ses bras et le rapprocha de son torse, avant de reculer vivement. La chose ouvrit sa main devant Harry, avant d'y faire apparaitre une faible lumière qui devint une petite sphère lumineuse recouvert d'une petite flamme vive de couleur jaune.

Harry ne savant quoi faire ne bougea pas, mais quand il vit une âme apparaitre de la main de cette chose il l'a pris délicatement de peur qu'elle se brise ou bien disparaisse. Il invoqua une fiole et mis l'âme dedans.

L'homme qui dormait se leva d'un coup et fit apparaître une brume d'argent, en lui criant : « Black ne se cache pas ici ! »

La brume fit reculer la créature, qui s'enfuit et la chaleur revint tout comme la lumière, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, mais le fait qu'une âme se trouvait dans un flacon qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains prouvait le contraire

\- Cette chose… c'était quoi ? demanda Ron toujours sous le choc.

\- Un détraqueur, répondit l'homme, c'est un gardien d'Azkaban… Mais j'ignore pourquoi il a eu un effet sur vous et pas lui, dit paresseusement l'homme en regardant Harry de ses yeux couleur doré. Bien je vais voir le conducteur, tenez prenez ça, cela vous fera du bien.

Et l'homme au regard doré et fatigué parti, laissant notre jeune démon avec une âme et ses amis avec un morceau de chocolat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est sur cette note un peu plus joyeuse que je vous laisse (je suis trop géniale je l'ai fini pour le week-end avouez que c'est classe).

Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews (sachant que le follows vous le faites déjà ^^)

Au fait le nom des maisons je les mets en Français ou en Anglais (C'EST IMPORTANT ! je me mets à la préférence des lecteurs, mais les noms c'est mieux en anglais)

Bref, bonne lecture tout le monde,

Votre écrivaine dévouée Alvia


	5. cicatrices, dettes et renouveau

**Chapitre 4**

\- Harry ! Miss Granger ! J'aimerais vous parlez tous les deux ! Surpris Harry et Hermione se retournèrent. Le professeur Dumbledore, qui était le Directeur de Hogwart, leur faisait signe de venir. C'était un sorcier puissant et respecté mais il possédait une apparence loufoque, il portait en ce moment même une robe mauve fluo avec des motifs citrons.

« **Mais où trouve-t-il des robes comme ça ? Pas que cela m'intéresse…** »

Ils allèrent dans le bureau directorial, où se trouvaient le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Snape.

\- Le professeur Lupin, l'homme qui était dans le même wagon que toi, m'a fait part d'un message plutôt intriguant, pourrais-tu nous dire ta version Harry ?

Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra, il s'agissait du professeur Lupin accompagné de Padfoot qui grogna quand Harry s'approcha de son familier.

\- Désolé Padfoot j'ai oublié de t'indiquer le chemin… s'excusa Harry clairement gêné.

\- S'agit-il de ton familier Harry ? demanda le sorcier à la longue barbe.

\- Effectivement professeur Dumbledore, et en ce qui concerne l'évènement du train, je ne le comprends pas moi-même…

Harry leur raconta ce qui c'était passer dans le train, l'apparition du détraqueur, l'action étrange du gardien d'Azkaban et l'âme reçu.

\- Que le détraqueur t'enlace est déjà étrange mais qu'il te donne une âme l'est encore plus venant de lui… Harry y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- « **A part le fait que je suis un démon et que mon chien est Sirius Black ? Non, rien** » Non, rien professeur, répondit Harry.

\- Comment vous vous sentez Potter ?

\- Là ? Où bien dans le train ?

\- Dans le train bien sûr, il n'y a pas de détraqueur ici, répondit Snape.

\- Eh bien, comme d'habitude, rien d'anormal… Pourquoi ?

\- Ah bon ? Moi j'ai eu l'impression que tout le bonheur du monde avait disparu et qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais, et j'avais froid tout comme Ron.

\- Miss Granger a raison, la particularité du détraqueur est de retirer tout bonheur, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont gardien d'Azkaban, compléta le professeur Lupin.

\- Je n'ai vraiment rien senti…si ! Quand le détraqueur m'a enlacé j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, j'avais l'impression d'être complet… c'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti… se souvint Harry.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'un détraqueur vous a enlacé et que vous n'avez rien ressenti, Potter ? C'est impossible ! Siffla Snape.

\- Bien, coupa Dumbledore, je pense que nos chers élève doit nous attendre pour le banquet… allons-y dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Harry leva les yeux en l'air, ce que le professeur Snape remarqua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain en descendant dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Padfoot, Hermione et Ron virent Draco Malefoy gesticuler dans tous les sens en effet le Slytherin ne semblait pas contrôler son corps, il était en ce moment même entrain de danser le French Cancan sous les rires gras et moqueurs des Gryffindors.

\- Aaaah ! Mais faite que cela s'arrête, hurla-t-il rouge de gêne et fureur, mon père en entendra parler !

Harry lança un regard en coin à son chien, trop calme et innocent venant de lui. Il s'assit à la table des lions et se servit très peu de nourriture, son ventre n'acceptait plus la nourriture humaine depuis quelque semaine. Il servit un bol d'eau qu'il donna à son familier, qui s'empressa d'y plonger la tête dedans, le faisant sourire.

Les préfets arrivèrent et distribuèrent les emplois du temps. Hermione regardait attentivement le sien.

\- Ah, très bien, on a de nouvelles matières aujourd'hui ! dit-elle ravie.

\- Vous avez quoi ? Demanda Ron.

\- Runes, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

\- Divinations, c'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas là…

\- Tu sais, Ron, la divination est une matière plutôt vague… et il faut un soi-disant don pour en faire, de la divination… bref quelque chose d'inutile pour moi, rassura Harry.

Au même moment Hagrid entra dans la Grande Salle, il portait un gros et long manteau de fourrure et tenait dans sa main un putois mort pendouillant.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant près de Harry, vous allez assistez à mon premier cours ! J'espère que cela se passera bien… moi professeur ! Si j'avais pu me douter !

Il eut un large sourire et poursuivit son chemin vers la table des professeurs, le putois pendouillant toujours.

\- Harry ! Le cours de Runes va bientôt commencer, tu viens ? dit Hermione en vérifiant son emploi du temps.

Harry parti avec Hermione et Padfoot aboya vers Ron et s'en alla en courant, joyeux. Ils montèrent trois étages et arrivèrent dans la classe du professeur Sinistra. C'était une femme qui avait les cheveux noirs et attaché en un chignon très serré, elle possédait quelque ride et portait une robe mauve foncé.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis le professeur Sinistra. Je vous enseignerais dans cette classe, les Runes anciennes, qu'elles soient elfiques, démoniaques ou bien humaines. Je ne tolèrerai pas de bavardage dans ma classe ! Bien… ouvrez vos livres à la première page et dites-moi leurs significations !

Au grand étonnement d'Hermione se fut Harry le plus rapide.

\- Monsieur Potter, nous vous écoutons.

\- La première Runes signifie un sort, une destinée ou encore une mort, elle se prononce fate. La deuxième rune veut dire l'arme d'Ul et s'écrit Ultear mais se prononce Ultia et enfin la dernière possède deux significations, une en elfique et une en démoniaque. La signification elfique veut dire malédiction et en démoniaque elle veut dire bénédiction, elles ont tous les deux la même prononciation soit Alvia…

Lorsque Harry eu fini le silence ce fit pesant et inconfortable.

\- C'est faux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, non ! C'est tout juste monsieur Potter, vingt points pour Gryffindors. Mais où avez-vous trouvez ça ?

\- Mais madame, c'est écrit dessus noir sur blanc !

\- Harry ! Coupa Hermione, même moi je n'arrive pas à tout deviner !

Le professeur Sinistra observa quelques secondes Harry, avant de chercher dans la bibliothèque derrière son bureau un grimoire relié de cuir noir où il était gravé « _Etherious et Zeleph_ »

\- Lisez-le, à voix haute s'il vous plait.

Alors Harry commença :

\- _Les Etherious, sont une race de démons dits « artificiels », en effet ils ont été créés en l'an 500 par le mage noir Zeleph, à partir des matériaux Ether, un composant de magie pure. Leur but était la destruction. En revanche, le mélange d'Ether et de Nether (composant de magie brute) ont créé les succubes et les incubes qui sont devenu des créatures dites « magiques »_ …

-Cela suffira monsieur Potter.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous avez l'honneur d'être un liseur de Runes ! dit-elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres et la fierté se lisant dans ses yeux. Le professeur récupéra le grimoire pour le remplacer par un rouleau de parchemin jauni par le temps.

Harry lut les Runes du parchemin en anglais courant et en Runes Humaines, ce qu'il fit jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance Harry, je t'envie !

\- Je peux te dépasser sur une matière ma chère, taquina Harry.

Harry et Hermione allèrent au cours de métamorphose en rigolant à l'attitude du chien noir il courait dans tous les sens, se roulant par terre, et remuant la queue dans les airs joyeusement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle du professeur McGonagall, la joie n'y régnait pas. Harry avait l'impression d'être en plein centre du projecteur sur une scène, en effet les autres élèves ayant eu Divination, lui lançaient des regards en coin, attendant un attaque ou bien autres chose d'extraordinaire, de ce fait ils ne faisaient pas attention au cours sur les animagus et à la transformation du professeur McGonagall en chat.

\- Enfin qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, aujourd'hui ? S'étonna l'animagus, c'est la première fois que mes transformations ne retiennent pas votre attention.

Tous les regards se tournèrent véritablement sur Harry, qui non content d'être épier sans arrêt lâcha son mécontentement.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Des antennes ou quoi ?! J'en ai marre moi ! grogna-t-il.

\- Voilà ce qui s'est passé professeur, commença Padma Patil, nous avons eu notre premier cours de divinations, nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et…

\- Ah, je comprends, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils, inutile d'aller plus loin, miss Patil. Dites-moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année ?

Les élèves la regardèrent avec les yeux ronds.

\- C'est Potter qui doit mourir ! lança Malefoy de sa voix trainante.

Padfoot aboya, comme si il voulait contredire les paroles du vert et argent. Il se reçu une tape sur la truffe et l'ordre de se taire par son maître.

Le professeur les interrompit de nouveau puis continua d'un ton très naturel :

\- Vous paraissez en excellente santé Potter, aussi j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas dispensé de faire votre prochain devoir. Mais si vous mourrez, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas obligé de me le rendre.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Harry étant un démon il n'allait pas mourir aussi facilement.

Lorsque le cours de métamorphose pris fin, ils se mêlèrent à la cohue des élèves qui se précipitaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ron était déjà assis à la table et ne mangeait pas, venant de lui c'était très grave, car Ron est connu pour sa faim infinie.

\- Allez Ron ! Souris un peu, conseilla Hermione en lui poussant le plat de côte de bœuf. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall, la Divination est une matière très vague…

Mais cela n'aida pas à faire manger Ron. Il piqua violement un morceau de viande et demanda soudainement à Harry d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

\- Harry… Tu n'as jamais vu de grand chien noir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry éclata de rire et s'étouffa en même temps. Il avait bu pendant la question de Ron et Hermione frappa son dos. Son rire devint plus distinct, coupant les conversations des autres élèves, et attirant l'attention sur lui. Il rit quelque minute sous le silence pesant de la Grande Salle avant de répondre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu crois qu'il est rose mon chien ou quoi ? C'est un grand chien noir Ron et je t'assure depuis le temps que je l'ai, je ne suis toujours pas mort ! Rigola Harry.

Des halètements de stupeur surgirent de la table des élèves et des professeurs. Ron était rouge de fureur, on ne se moquait pas impudemment du Sinistros. Ce fut Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, deux filles de Gryffindors qui coupèrent le silence, en pointant du doigt le canidé noir, assis près d'Harry.

\- LE SINISTROS ! HARRY, LE SINISTROS EST LA !

Le dit « Sinistros » aboya plusieurs fois avant de grimper, sur les genoux d'Harry pour lui lécher le visage, sous les rires d'Hermione et du reste de la grande Salle qui reprirent leurs conversations.

\- Padfoot ! Haha… arrête ça… suffit, essaya de dire Harry sous les grands coups de langue baveux de son chien. Arrête ! J'allais manger, c'est dégoutant.

Il repoussa son chien et s'essuya le visage, il ne vit pas son chien voler sa viande dans son assiette. Hermione raconta le méfait au maître de l'animal voleur avant de commenter.

\- Je crois surtout que ton chien avait faim…

\- C'est un véritable ventre sur pattes… Un Ron numéro deux, sans t'insulter Ron !

Ron sourit à la comparaison et se mit à manger comme un goinfre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry fut heureux de sortir du château après le déjeuner. La pluie de la veille avait cessé, le ciel était gris clair et l'herbe humide. L'odeur de l'après pluie remplissait les poumons des élèves tandis qu'ils se rendaient à leurs premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cabane faite de bois et de pierre, Hagrid se tenait debout.

\- Venez, venez ! Dépêchez-vous ! lança-t-il. Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise, vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer croyez-moi !

Pendant un cours instant, Harry eu peur qu'Hagrid leur fasse étudier un animal dangereux, pas qu'il y était incapable, mais entre un cerbère et un Basilic, il avait une mauvaise expérience avec eux.

\- Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière ! cria Hagrid. Je reviens tous de suite.

Le géant s'éloignât et disparu dans la forêt.

\- Cette école est vraiment tombée bas, dit Malefoy d'une voix arrogante aux oreilles du jeune démon.

\- Ooooooooooooh ! S'exclama Lavande Brown en pointant du doigt.

Une douzaine de créatures trottinaient vers les élèves. Elles possédaient les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval, mais leurs pattes avant, leurs ailes et leurs têtes semblaient provenir d'un aigle monstrueux pourvu de longs becs d'une couleur acier et de grands yeux orange flamboyant.

\- Ce sont des hippogriffes ! Annonça Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Harry comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, une fois le choc passé, les créatures paraissaient majestueuses et magnifiques.

« **Une créature bien noble… ni démoniaque, ni divine…** » Pensa le démon.

\- La première chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les hippogriffes, sont des créatures faisant preuves d'une très grande fierté, ils sont très susceptibles, dit Hagrid, ne vous amusez jamais à les insulter, ce serait peut-être la dernière chose que vous feriez.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle n'écoutaient pas. Ils parlaient à voix basse et Harry n'arrivait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, la faim brouillant beaucoup de ses sens, mais il avait la très désagréable impression qu'ils voulaient créer un incident.

\- On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste, poursuivit Hagrid, c'est une créature attachée à la politesse. Il faut avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salut en retour vous pouvez l'approcher. Sinon je vous conseille de filer très vite parce que, croyez-moi, leurs griffes font des dégâts surtout quand leur magie s'y implique. Alors ? Qui veut essayer ?

Pour toute réponse, la plupart des élèves reculèrent encore d'avantage.

\- Je veux bien essayer, dit alors Harry.

\- Très bien Harry ! Rugit Hagrid. Bon, alors tu n'as qu'à essayer avec Buck, laisse ton chien près de tes amis.

Hagrid détacha l'hippogriffe nommé Buck, les élèves retenaient leurs souffles. Draco observait la scène avec un rictus de dégoût.

Harry s'approcha lentement, attirant l'attention de l'hippogriffe. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la créature, il s'inclina laissant sa nuque à découvert, il recula doucement et à la surprise de tous, l'hippogriffe s'inclina à son tour.

\- Bravo ! Tu peux le toucher Harry !

Harry s'avança doucement, levant sa main vers le bec gris, Buck renifla la main tendu vers lui, l'odeur était intrigante et comme un chat il s'y frotta, réclamant des caresses.

« **Drôle de réaction venant d'un animal si noble** » pensa-t-il.

\- Bravo Harry ! Je crois qu'il peut te laisser grimper sur son dos. Rugit Hagrid prenant Harry par les aisselles pour le mettre sur le dos de l'hippogriffe.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne tire pas ses plumes, il n'aimerait pas ça, dit-il en claquant sa main sur le postérieur de la bête.

L'hippogriffe se mit à courir dépliant ses ailes, et d'un coup de sabot il décolla. La sensation était extraordinaire et complètement différente du vol en balais, mais il manquait quelque chose à Harry. La noble bête traversa le lac noir jouant avec l'eau, il fonça vers le château, contournant les tours et la tour d'astronomie. Ils étaient maintenant à plus de vingt-cinq mètres de la forêt où se trouvaient les élèves et le professeur. Profitant de l'air qui fouettait son visage, il ne fit pas attention à la direction que l'hippogriffe prenait. Ils traversaient la forêt interdite où Harry vit plusieurs détraqueur. La noble bête retourna vivement à l'endroit initial avant de plonger vers le sol, sous les hurlements des élèves qui croyaient qu'ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter et foncer dans le sol. Ce ne fut pas le cas, Buck se reposa lourdement, les feuilles mortes craquèrent sous le poids du noble animal, avant de faire quelque pas. Harry descendit de l'hippogriffe sous les applaudissements bruyants d'Hagrid.

\- Excellent, beau travail Harry ! s'exclama le professeur.

Malefoy mécontent s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry et de Buck.

\- C'est très facile, dit Malefoy de sa voix trainante, c'est forcément facile si Potter y est arrivé hein ? Stupide poulet géant !

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. Les griffes de l'hippogriffe fendirent l'air, Malefoy poussa un hurlement perçant, Harry un gémissement rauque et Hagrid retenait tant bien que mal un Buck enragé, voulant attaquer celui qui l'avait insulté et celui qui s'était interposé.

\- HARRY ! crièrent Ron et Hermione.

Harry était celui qui s'était interposé entre l'hippogriffe et Malefoy, il avait reçu le coup de griffe puissant et rempli de magie. Il avait reçu les griffes sur la partie gauche de son visage et sur une grande partie de son torse, le sang avait jailli des plaies et maintenant une flaque de sang entourait Harry.

\- T'es… qu'un abruti… Malefoy… gémit Harry avant de tomber au sol.

Hermione courut ouvrir la porte de la barrière pendant qu'Hagrid prenait doucement Harry dans ses bras. Malefoy vit avec horreur l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait causé : le torse d'Harry se soulevait bien trop rapidement, on voyait ses côtes fendues limite brisées, ses poumons déchirés et une chose rouge écarlate qui battait extrêmement vite : son cœur. Du sang coulait en amont sur le sol et Hagrid se mit à courir vers le château, Potter étant devenu extrêmement pâle en quelques secondes.

Bouleversés, les élèves le suivirent en se contentant de marcher. Lorsque les élèves montèrent les marches de pierre, le Hall d'entrée était désert, les élèves tous silencieux étaient choqués, surtout Malefoy en fait, Potter l'avait sauvé et était maintenant mortellement blessé. Pris d'une envie soudaine, il courut en direction de l'infirmerie suivit de près par Padfoot qui à cause du choc n'osait attaquer le Slytherin.

Lorsque le serpent et le chien arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, se fut sous les hurlements strident de Harry torse nu, qui se tordait sous la douleur magique provoquer par la blessure, le lit du blessé était vite passé du blanc au rouge écarlate. Son visage et son torse pâle était maculé de sang, il allait à coup sûr avoir des cicatrices. Un sifflement rauque sortie du torse d'Harry faisant haleter d'horreur Malefoy, et couiner le chien noir.

L'infirmière qui pendant ce temps courrait dans tous les sens, amenant potion, baume et bandage, vit le Slytherin regarder Harry

\- Que faites-vous là ?! Je suis occupée avec Potter ! Prenez ces messages et apportez les aux professeur Snape et McGonagall et vite !

Draco couru prendre les messages, il en donna un au chien de Potter le suppliant de l'apporter au professeur McGonagall, tandis que lui courrait comme un dératé vers les cachots du professeur Snape.

Il aperçut la lourde porte de bois et augmenta le rythme de sa course, il ouvrit la porte qui se cogna au mur dans un bruit sourd, interrompant le cours des sixièmes années Gryffindor/Slytherin, essoufflé.

\- Monsieur Malefoy… commença doucereusement Snape, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous débarquez dans mon cours en l'interrompant ?

Malefoy ne put répondre à cette question et à la place il tendit le message que l'infirmière lui avait confié. Le professeur des potions lui arracha littéralement le message des mains, le déroula et le lu. Aucunes émotions ne filtrait, il aboya soudainement aux élèves :

\- Le cours est terminé ! Monsieur Malefoy suivez-moi !

Lorsque le professeur Snape et Draco Malefoy arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ce fut encore sous les cris qui avaient augmenté d'Harry, il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

\- C'est pire que tout à l'heure ! cria Poppy Pomfrey. La magie de l'hippogriffe fait en sorte que les potions ne marchent pas, tout comme les sorts ! Il va falloir utiliser la manière moldu !

Le professeur McGonagall arriva en courant, inquiète et cela se voyait, son chignon si serré était maintenant défait, et les mèches volaient dans tous les sens. L'infirmière leur indiqua ce qu'il fallait faire : tenir Potter, pendant qu'elle mettra un désinfectant sur les plaies et ensuite les mettraient sous bandage. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Harry s'était évanoui sous la douleur.

\- De toute évidence… Monsieur Potter s'est cru trop bien pour écouter le cours sur les hippogriffes et en a insulté un… Commenta le maitre des potions.

Draco blêmit, il devait leur dire que ce n'était pas la faute à Potter, que c'était la sienne.

\- C'est moi qui ai insulté l'hippogriffe !

Les professeurs se retournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent comme si il était devenu une chose bizarre.

\- Vous pouvez répéter monsieur Malefoy ? demanda Pomfrey qui avait mal entendu.

\- J'ai insulté l'hippogriffe !

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?! S'étrangla Minerva McGonagall.

\- Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Hurla Snape. Insulté un hippogriffe, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Et pourquoi c'est Potter qui est blessé ?

\- Il m'a protégé… J'ai été complètement idiot, je me suis rendu compte de l'énormité de ma bêtise en voyant ses blessure… sanglota le vert et argent. Je suis tellement désolé !

Le professeur Snape ne disait rien, il regardait le corps endoloris tremblant quelque peu d'Harry, il lança un regard noir à Minerva et s'en alla. Minerva regarda Draco en larmes, elle lui dit d'une voix douce et sévère :

\- Les faits sont là, nous ne pouvons changer le passé… Mais j'enlève cinquante points à Slytherin et la punition vous sera donnée par le professeur Hagrid. Je ne vous donne pas plus mais cet incident aurait pu vous coûter une exclusion définitive, comprenez là que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que monsieur Potter soit encore vivant.

\- Oui madame.

\- Bien ! Nous devons maintenant laisser Potter se reposer…

Et ils partirent de l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione voulurent rendre visite à Harry, mais l'infirmière le leur refusa, Harry était trop fatigué et il dormait toujours. La journée passa sans aucun autre accident ou changement d'état de santé du démon. Padfoot arriva le soir à l'infirmerie pour se coucher près de son maître quand il vit le professeur Snape caresser doucement le visage d'Harry.

\- Harry… ne meurt pas toi aussi, je n'y survivrais pas… Chuchotât-il à l'intention de l'endormit.

Le familier s'approcha encore plus du lit où se trouvaient Snape et Harry. Lorsqu'il arriva près de son maître il posa sa tête sur le matelas et soupira, recevant une brève caresse du maitre des potions.

-Ton maître a vraiment de la chance d'avoir survécu. Lui dit-il avant de s'en aller sans faire de bruit.

Quelques minutes après le départ de l'homme en noir, Harry se réveilla. Sirius apparu un sourire léger sur les lèvres, le démon se releva et entoura pour un câlin son parrain.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé !

\- Ah. Répondit Harry indifférent

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire déchiqueter par un hippogriffe insulté… et bordel que ça fait mal ! J'ai l'impression d'être un humain à cause de la faim ! Grimaça Harry en se frottant le visage à moitié bandé.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de faim, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… l'âme à disparu ! Continua Sirius

\- Eh merde… gémit le démon

\- Langage jeune démon ! Corrigea Sirius en tapotant le bout du nez d'Harry avec son index.

L'être démoniaque bougonna pour la forme avant de se plonger dans les sensations qu'il avait ressenti aujourd'hui : la faim, la douleur que lui avait procuré les blessures de Buck et enfin une douce chaleur au niveau de sa joue qu'il toucha inconsciemment sous le regard hésitant de son parrain. En effet Sirius hésitait à lui avouer que Severus Snape l'avait appelé doucement Harry et caressé amoureusement la joue. Il secoua la tête, non pas pour le moment il lui avouerait plus tard se dit-il.

\- Comment je vais faire maintenant moi ?

\- On va devoir allez voir les détraqueur et je n'en ai aucune envie… répondit Sirius en secouant la tête de négation.

Sirius voulu dire quelque chose mais s'abstient en voyant son filleul dormir, il était épuisé et cela se voyait, la faim était un inconvénient car les blessures ne se refermeraient que beaucoup plus lentement. Sirius se métamorphosa en chien et dormit sur les jambes de son filleul, le torse étant blessé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois semaines plus tard, l'infirmière accepta enfin qu'Harry puisse sortir de l'infirmerie. C'était le soir et le repas avait déjà commencé. Accompagné de son chien auquel il se tenait, la douleur étant encore présente et vu qu'il n'avait pas marché depuis trois semaine, Harry portait un bandage qui cachait ses trois cicatrices du visage et un bandage au torse qui après tout ce temps n'avait toujours pas fini de cicatriser. Il arriva aux escaliers de la Grande Salle d'où s'échappait les discutions bien entamées des élèves. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la Grande Salle, son chien ne put s'empêcher d'aboyer joyeusement attirant l'attention des élèves et professeurs sur lui. Une jeune fille aux cheveux marron et emmêlés fonça vers Harry et le pris avec force dans un câlin, faisant naitre un gémissement de douleur et une grimace de sa part

\- Hermione ! Lâche-moi tu me fais mal, je n'ai pas fini de cicatriser au torse ! Gémit de douleur Harry.

Hermione se retira et observa Harry, il était pâle et des cernes avaient fait place sous le seul œil à l'air libre (l'autre étant sous le bandage), ses cheveux ébènes étaient légèrement emmêlés et longs jusqu'aux omoplates.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, mais trois semaines que tu es à l'infirmerie et sans aucun droit de visite ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant Harry par le bras et en l'emmenant à l'endroit où Ron, Fred, Georges, Ginny et Luna étaient.

\- Alors vieux ? Comment ça va ? Mâchonna Ron avec une saucisse dans la bouche.

\- Cela fait quoi… commença Fred.

-… d'être attaqué par un hippogriffe ? Compléta Georges.

\- J'ai encore mal, mais rien d'insupportable, mon visage et mon torse garderont des cicatrices… Pomfrey disait qu'un peu plus et je mourrais alors ce n'est pas une expérience que je retenterais, répondit Harry.

A la table des Slytherin, Draco Malefoy se faisait tout petit sous les regards meurtrier et accusateur des Gryffindors. N'en pouvant plus, il se leva et alla voir Harry sous les regards ahuris des autres maisons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ! Cracha Ron. Harry est blessé par ta faute, ça ne te suffit pas ?

\- Ferme là Weasley ! Je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal au Golden Boy !

-Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda calmement le dit « Golden Boy »

\- J'ai une dette envers toi ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Les discutions s'arrêtèrent d'un coup en entendant la dernière phrase de Draco Malefoy.

\- Tout ce que je veux hein ?

\- Fait lui faire un truc horrible ! Cria Seamus

\- Un truc dégoutant ! Hurla Dean.

Draco paniquait déjà, il regretta soudainement ses paroles. Harry cherchait à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire quand il eut une idée de génie. Il se leva et leva une main vers lui. Draco ferma les yeux attendant le coup qui allait fuser vers lui dans quelques secondes, il attendit quelque secondes et, ne sentant toujours rien, osa ouvrir les yeux et fut surpris : Harry avait levé sa main pour la serrer.

\- J'aimerais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ses deux dernières années, on recommence à zéro ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix !

Des cris d'indignation fusèrent de la table des rouges et ors.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Harry ! Hurla Ron. C'est un Slytherin et le fils d'un Death Eater, il le deviendra à son tour ! hurla le roux, recevant des regards de haine de la part des vers et argents.

\- Tout les Slytherin sont des Death Eater selon toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ce sont des mages noir, ils n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer !

-Donc si j'étais à Slytherin j'aurais été un mage noir ?

Ron regarda Harry bizarrement avant de reprendre.

\- Tu es un Gryffindor pur et dur, comment pourrais-tu aller dans la maison de ces serpents visqueux ! Il secoua la tête de négation en rigolant.

\- J'ai failli être à Slytherin Ron, comment je dois le prendre ? demanda sèchement Harry.

Ron regarda Harry comme si il était venu d'une autre planète. Et le professeur Snape s'étouffa avec sa nourriture, Hagrid qui le frappait à grande coup dans le dos n'aidait pas.

\- Toi … à Slytherin ? Bégaya-t-il.

Harry acquiesça et ce fut une mauvaise idée car Ron l'ayant mal pris, s'empourpra de rage. Etant à côté d'Harry, il se leva à son tour et posa sans ménagement son index sur la poitrine d'Harry qui gémit de douleur

\- Sale traitre ! Cracha-t-il. Je n'ai rien dit pour le fourchelangue, mais que tu es failli allez dans la maison de ses sales serpents je refuse ! Tu es le sauveur du monde sorcier et il est hors de question que tu traînes avec eux ! Il pointa la table des verts et argents.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part Ron et je traine avec qui je veux ! Coupa Harry, le démon refusant d'être dominé par un humain. Et sache que la maison des Slytherin est celle de l'ambition, et j'ai bien l'intention de me venger de Voldemort !

\- Ne prononce pas son nom, traitre ! Tu es un traitre à la maison Gryffindor ! Continua Ron dans sa parfaite idylle gryffondoresque.

\- Je ne suis pas un traitre ! Si tu veux un traitre, demande à ton fichu animagus de rat ! Là tu en auras un !

Harry se rendit compte de la gravité de ses paroles, il regarda son chien, qui lui lançait un regard du style « là tu te démerdes mon coco, c'est ta connerie ».

\- Mon rat n'est pas un animagus Potter ! Tu délire !

\- Et un rat « normal » ne vit pas douze ans, crétin ! Ce n'est pas normal !

Harry et Ron se regardaient maintenant en chien de faïence, des regards qui annonçaient leurs amitiés brisées.

Draco qui avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la demande d'Harry et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé interrompit l'échange visuel meurtrier.

\- J'accepte !

Harry se retourna vers Draco, l'incompréhension se lisait dans son regard.

\- J'accepte de tout recommencer à zéro !

Un sourire joyeux s'étala sur le visage d'Harry tandis que Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge de rage et de fureur. Draco empoigna la main d'Harry qui depuis tout ce temps ne l'avait pas baissé et lui dit d'un petit air hautain, car on ne change pas un Malefoy en deux secondes.

\- Draco Malefoy, Slytherin, Fils d'un Death Eater selon Weasley.

Harry répondit avec plus d'entrain et un léger air sarcastique.

\- Harry Potter, Slytherin transformé en Gryffindor, Traitre selon Weasley et Idylle du monde magique.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et éclatèrent de rire, provoquant des sourire de la part de Neville Longbottom, d'Hermione Granger, des Slytherin et de quelques professeurs dont Dumbledore, mais c'est connu lui il est fou à lier.

Ils voulurent retournez à leurs tables quand Luna Lovegood, une Ravenclaw se leva et applaudit joyeusement, puis un Hufflepuff, deux Hufflepuff avant que tous un groupe de Ravenclaw suivent le mouvement et que toutes les tables sauf certains Gryffindors applaudirent. La fameuse Guerre Gryffindor/Slytherin était enfin terminée !

\- Au fait Potter ! Et le Quidditch ?

\- Je n'en ferais pas cette année, dit-il au plus grand étonnement de Draco. En effet les risques que mes plaies se ré-ouvrent à cause d'un cognard ou bien autres sont de quatre-vingt-dix pourcent. Et je pense arrêter tout cours le Quidditch, que je puisse me concentrer pleinement aux études ! Donc cette année la coupe de Quidditch ne sera pas aux Gryffindors !

Il retourna à la table des rouges et ors et mangea peu. Après qu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Harry fouilla dans sa valise et vit avec horreur que Sirius n'avait pas menti pour la disparition, il descendit les marches de son dortoir allant à la salle commune des lions pour pouvoir partir chercher un détraqueur quand il remarqua que Hermione et Neville l'attendaient pour recopier les cours manqués. Il passa donc sa soirée à recopier les trois semaines de cours et s'entraina aux sorts demandés. Il était maintenant minuit moins le quart, Hermione et Neville étaient partis se coucher depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il réveilla son familier et lui indiqua de le retrouver à la tour d'astronomie.

Lorsqu'il fut bien réveillé, il partit en direction de la tour d'astronomie, ne sentant personne aux alentours il se transforma en l'homme qu'il était avant son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Lors d'un couloir qui partait sur trois chemin différent il ne vit pas le professeur Snape qui faisait sa ronde, Sirius était maintenant suivit. N'étant pas facile de se situer dans le château obscure sans baguette, il se mit à courir et se transformer en chien, il ne repéra pas l'odeur de Snape mais celle d'Harry, l'odeur du démon remplissait les poumons de l'animagus. Ce fut donc en une bonne demi-heure qu'il rejoignit Harry qui était en train d'observer les détraqueurs qui flottait au-dessus du Lac noir et de la forêt interdite. Le vent soulevait avec grâce les longs cheveux ébène du démon et y apportait de la fraicheur.

\- Tu n'as pas été suivit Sirius ? demanda Harry qui s'était retourné. Mon odorat ne s'est pas amélioré avec la faim et l'ouïe non plus avec tous les bavardages incessants des autres élèves…

\- Non je n'ai pas été suivit… ou du moins je crois ? Il faut vraiment qu'on aille voir les détraqueurs ? Je te signale que je suis recherché moi !

\- Si tu veux qu'il y ait un meurtre ici ou à Hogsmeade c'est ton problème et il y a de grande chance que le journal t'accuse d'un crime encore une fois !

Le professeur Snape qui avait suivi Sirius et qui avait suivi la discussion depuis le début se demanda de quel crime le journal accusait Black ? Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers Black en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Black…

\- Snivellus ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?!

\- Il me semble que tu ais été suivit Sirius… soupirât-Harry, je t'avais dit de faire attention !

\- Potter vous êtes en présence du criminel Sirius Black ! Coupa Snape en pointant sa baguette sur le criminel

\- Qui est tout aussi mon parrain professeur ! répliqua le démon sèchement, ses yeux se fendant légèrement sous l'apparition d'un rayon de la nouvelle lune.

\- Vous êtes inconscient et arrogant comme votre père ! Lâcha-t-il sans scrupule à Harry qui atteint le summum de sa colère !

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, humain ! Gronda-t-il. Sa queue venait d'apparaitre soudainement et fouettait vivement l'air et ses yeux étaient fendus et pourpre.

Sirius paniquait, le côté démoniaque d'Harry faisait de plus en plus surface. Il chercha de ses yeux paniqués un détraqueur non loin d'ici et essaya de s'approcher doucement de son filleul. Son bras fut pris dans un étau extrêmement serré, Harry serrait fort le bras de son parrain, tellement fort qu'il sentait l'os de son bras se fissurer lentement et douloureusement.

\- Harry ! Lâche-moi !

\- Ferme là homme-chien ! Il regarda narquoisement son professeur, ses yeux pourpres brillant dangereusement dans la nuit.

Harry recula, sa main tenant toujours le bras de son parrain qui venait juste de comprendre ce que voulait faire le démon. Son regard et son sourire lui donnait un air fou. Il prit de la puissance en repliant légèrement ses jambes.

\- Harry ! Arrête c'est de la folie ! Cria l'animagus affolé. On va mourir !

Harry ricana et lui dit d'une voix moqueuse :

\- Je ne crains pas la Mort… elle n'est qu'une vieille amie que nous rejoignons tous à la fin !

Et il sauta de la tour sous le hurlement de Sirius et les appels de l'homme en noir. La vitesse augmentait de plus en plus et ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol. Harry atterri violement dans la forêt interdite où se trouvait un détraqueur qui était attiré par la puissance produite par la magie du démon. Harry lâcha son parrain qui était pâle comme un mort.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Excitant non ? demanda le démon moqueur.

\- Excitant mais hyper dangereux ! hurla-t-il à l'intention d'Harry et de ses idées tordues ! J'aurais pu en mourir crétin !

\- Non… répondit Harry en s'approchant du détraqueur. Pourrais-tu me fournir une âme mon brave ? Et je t'interdis à toi et tes copains d'attaquer Sirius !

Le détraqueur acquiesça et fit apparaître une âme dans le creux de sa main putride et repoussante, Harry la pris d'une main et la leva au niveau de son visage, il allait la dévorer quand il fut coupé par la réplique du maître des potions.

-Potter ! Vous voilà ! Hurla le professeur haï. Vous êtes complètement inconscient et arrogant comme votre père, vous auriez pu et normalement dû mourir ! Vous allez tout me dire sur votre nature et maintenant !

Sirius s'affola, on ne dérangeait pas un démon alors qu'il allait se nourrir, mais Snivellus ne le savait pas et il fallait que tout cesse pour que son filleul puisse redevenir le jeune homme enjoué et légèrement sarcastique avant qu'un meurtre ne surgisse. Snape fut projeté à terre sous la puissance du choc qu'avait procuré le coup d'Harry, qui était maintenant sur lui et pesait de tout son poids.

\- Ne. Me. Donnez. Pas. D'ordres ! dit-il en plantant ses doigts dans la chair du bras du professeur qui grognait de douleur et Snape hurla carrément de douleur lorsqu'il sentit ses os se fissurer.

Harry sous la fureur qui grandissait de plus en plus en lui ne vit pas un chien noir lui foncer dessus, le faisant lâcher prise et attaquait l'être noir, le démon se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de répliquer beaucoup plus violement, provoquant des couinements de douleur de la part du canidé. Quelque minute plus tard Harry retira les bandages de son visage laissant apparaitre trois cicatrices rouges pâles barrant le côté gauche de son œil, il leva les yeux sur la lune noir présente dans le ciel qui, étrangement, n'était pas accompagnée par les étoiles et leurs esprits. Le cœur du démon battait à toute allure et se faisait entendre aux oreilles du démon, sa vue se brouilla et un bruit sourd inconnu surgit du silence pesant. La transformation du démon commençait cette nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oui ! Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai des raisons : les profs qui donnent trop de devoirs ! Les corrections des fautes que je voyais. C'était aussi les vacances et j'étais fatiguée…

Bref j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plû et ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 5 sera publié le plus rapidement possible, étant donné que sous le coup de l'inspiration j'ai écrit un bon paquet de paragraphes du chapitre avec une nouvelle musique en fond sonore… (Get out alive, pour les plus curieux, cherchez le en Amv de Sword art online)

Alvia


	6. transformation et révélations

Hey tout le monde ! Merci pour vos Reviews, je vois que vous avez attendu le chapitre 4 avec impatience pour certains. Alors allez-y dévorez le !

Pour te corriger Plume de Pluie, je ne possède pas de truffe puisque mon animagus est le Serpent (Viridis est une race de serpent si tu ne le savais pas), mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Pour cette fanfiction je vous recommande fortement d'écouter « Get out alive » (Amv de Sao sur YouTube est beaucoup plus simple à chercher) pour lire le début du chapitre. Elle contraste bien avec la transformation finale d'Harry en démon. (Au fait regardez l'amv aussi il est bien, très bien même). Ou bien les OST d'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. L'ambiance sombre du sixième film/livre convient tout à fait à l'ambiance du chapitre. Les musiques contrasteront aussi très bien, et puis en plus elles sont juste magnifiques !

Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard, je voulais poster le plus rapidement possible, mais l'inspiration ne venait pas et puis il y a eu aussi le décès d'Alan Rickman, l'acteur qui jouait Severus Snape. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire en ayant dans mes pensées la mort d'Alan Rickman. Ça va me faire bizarre d'écrire, de lire et de regarder Harry Potter. (Je vais juste bien galérer pour écrire la suite de ma nouvelle fanfiction).

Maintenant que j'ai fini de parler je vous laisse lire mon nouveau chapitres que j'aurais bien galérée à écrire.

 **Chapitre 5**

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, un grognement rauque déchirant la nuit, transformant certains des profonds rêves heureux des élèves en cauchemar. Il se courbât, ses vêtements brulèrent laissant apparaître sa peau nue sous la lune noire qui fit apparaitre des écailles grises ayant le même poids et la même souplesse que celle des plumes, mais la solidité d'une obsidienne. Il essaya de se lever sous les spasmes violents provoqués par la douleur. Sur le dos du démon, ses écailles se transformèrent en plumes noire qui grandirent, formant petit à petit des ailes d'un corbeau, oiseaux de mauvais augure. Ses pupilles devinrent d'un pourpre lumineux qui fendait les ténèbres et fendus, et le blanc devint noir. Des yeux de démon. Ses canines s'agrandirent. La bouche d'où sortaient toutes les phrases tentatrices. Sa queue balançait dangereusement de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite. Des flammes prirent placent à l'endroit où certains avaient des cornes et sur la touffe du bout de la queue fouettant l'air brutalement. Ses ailes se déplièrent cachant le ciel et la lune noire. Le démon dans la folie de la douleur relâcha toute la puissance démoniaque retenue en lui, détruisant une bonne partie de la forêt interdite, repoussant le professeur Snape, Sirius et le détraqueur, et réveillant les créatures magiques et il poussa un hurlement déchirant, détruisant, tuant, anéantissant, la faune et la flore avec les flammes noires démoniaque propres au démon qu'il est.

Harry ou plutôt le démon s'envola avec une puissance phénoménale, il survola le lac noir, les tentacules du calamar (calmar) géant tentant de l'arrêter, il les évita facilement, sa vitesse augmentant, il fonça vers le château et la tour la plus haute, celle où le démon pourrait admirer le monde Humains, l'Alliä. Se posant sur le haut du toit, il vit le détraqueur n'osant approcher et deux humains courir vers le château en le regardant, la peur se reflétant dans leurs âmes qu'il pouvait enfin voir. Il se concentra sur les sensations présentes : l'air qui arrivait de plein fouet sur ses écailles, le froid s'insinuant comme de l'eau entre ses écailles, le chant du vent souhaitant sa bienvenue à Alliä…

Il sauta dans le vide devant lui, si horrifiant pour les humains et si amusant, si jouissif pour les démons, repliant ses ailes prenant de la vitesse et les déplia soudainement, juste à quelques centimètres du sol, humide et froid. Il regarda en direction du lac, les humains arrivaient, mais il ne voulait pas leur faire du mal ni les tuer, non, l'homme chien était son familier et l'homme en noir… il ne savait pas, c'est un sentiment inconnu pour les démons, il est haït par les créatures de l'Alloä, et vénéré par les créatures des cieux.

Lorsque Snape et Sirius arrivèrent, ils virent le démon penser, être dans une grande réflexion, et un grand froid s'installa, le détraqueur les avaient suivis, il les dépassa et se mit devant son maître originel, tenant une âme dans le creux de ses mains.

\- Si fragile… brisa le démon d'une voix douce, mélancolique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est fragile Harry ? demanda Sirius coupant l'élan de sarcasme de la part de l'homme en noir.

\- L'âme, les souvenirs, les émotions sont si fragiles et détruites par moi…non… nous les créatures des cauchemars, du néant et du chaos. Harry mangea l'âme, il inspira profondément et repris d'une voix dure et froide. Tout l'inverse des créatures des cieux, de la lumière, les créatures divines. Cracha-t-il dégoûté et repu.

\- Dites-moi Potter, qu'êtes-vous au juste ? Demanda prudemment le professeur Snape, qui ne voulait pas de nouveau souffrir. Et je le jure au nom de ma magie, que je ne le dirais pas au professeur Dumbledore ni aux sorciers du ministère de la magie.

Harry regarda Snape, se donnant un courage inutile à ses yeux, il pourrait avouer que demain c'est l'apocalypse que cela ne lui ferait rien.

\- Je suis un démon professeur…

Le professeur Snape ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Un démon… Un démon ?! Potter est un démon et tu le savais Black ?!

\- C'est mon filleul qu'est-ce tu crois Snivellus ? Siffla l'évadé.

\- J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop mal professeur… j'avoue ne pas avoir pu me contrôler à cause de la faim… s'excusa piteusement le jeune démon.

Le professeur grogna quelque chose d'inaudible pour Sirius, mais pas pour Harry qui éclata de rire.

\- Je dois vous prévenir professeur, maintenant que je suis repu mes sens se sont de nouveaux activés, c'est-à-dire la vue, l'odorat et l'ouïe, haleta de rire le jeune démon. Je vous prierais donc de ne plus insulter mon géniteur sur sa connerie, il est mort et bien enterré là où il est. Et puis malheureusement ou heureusement la connerie de mon père n'est pas héréditaire. Le code génétique d'un humain est complètement différent de celui d'un démon. Je doute donc qu'il puisse me passer, maintenant, un quelconque caractère héréditairement.

\- C'est possible de parler à Potter et non au démon ? Gronda l'homme en noir, vexé de s'être fait entendu et réprimandé par un sale garnement qui de plus est le fameux Golden Boy.

\- Eh bien officiellement, je suis Harry… dit Harry en s'étirant et faisant craquer ses os et rouler le peu de muscle qu'il possédait sous ses écailles et sa peau. Officieusement, je suis Erèbe, démon du Nord de l'Alloä, mais je suis aussi communément appelé Raven à cause de ma race. Reprit-il avec un sourire narquois propre aux démons.

\- Alloä ? demanda Sirius perplexe.

\- C'est le nom d'une des contrées du Royaume des Ombres, c'est la contrée des démons, répondit-il. Mais vous l'appelez grossièrement l'enfer. Certains membres du peuple des Ombres, l'appellent le Crépuscule et je trouve ça juste, en effet là-bas, le ciel est tout le temps rouge-orange, les nuages sont noirs et une grande partie de la faune et de la flore est morte. En fait il s'agit de votre monde, mais inversé, il n'y reçoit que des créatures dites « Noires » ou « Démoniaques ».

\- Mais si vous avez votre monde, pourquoi venez-vous ici ?

\- Notre monde ne peut accueillir d'humains normaux, qu'il soit Moldus ou sorcier, seul les calices, les lycans, les vampires ou tout autres humains possédant du sang de créature peut y survivre. La magie Démoniaque qui est constamment présente dans l'Alloä est mortelle et s'infiltre extrêmement vite dans l'organisme humain. Et comme aucun humain ne peut vivre dans l'Alloä, nous ne pouvons-nous nourrir d'âmes, qui soit-dit en passant est la nourriture principale des démons et des détraqueurs… raconta Harry, attisant de plus en plus la curiosité de Sirius et de Snape qui voulait en savoir beaucoup plus.

\- C'est bien beau tout cela mais nous devrions rentrer à l'intérieur du château et Potter vous m'accompagnez dans mes appartements, toi aussi Black, dit-il en plissant ses yeux noir, Potter vous m'expliquerez sans le moindre oublie et en détail de quand vous êtes devenu un démon et comment cela se fait que Black, prétendu Death Eater évadé d'Azkaban soit en votre compagnie sous la forme d'un chien que vous appelez familier ! Et part pitié retrouvez votre forme humaine !

Harry leva un sourcil regarda ses bras puis son torse et ses jambes et lui répondit avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Je veux bien mais… je risque d'être nu et contrairement à ce que vous pensez professeur, je suis pudique et je doute qu'un tel spectacle vous soit favorable.

\- Petit impertinent … grogna Snape qui avait compris l'insulte. Il retira sa cape noire et la jeta sans ménagement au visage d'Harry qui s'empressa de la mettre.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra ses écailles, sa queue et ses ailes, du sang coula sur ses plaies rouvertes. Snape allait le soigner quand il vit le sang se dissoudre petit à petit et ses plaies se refermer dans un petit nuage de fumée, laissant encore et toujours, les cicatrices sur le torse, devenu blafard et qui contrastait à la noirceur de la nuit, d'Harry.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans les profondeurs du château, les cachots froid et sombre. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans les appartements du maitre des potions, un courant d'air fit frissonner les deux humains, un courant d'air annonce d'un funeste présage. Severus se retourna vers Harry, observant ses yeux émeraudes légèrement fendu. Son torse se rempli d'une chaleur agréable, son cœur bâtit un peu plus vite et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat mélancolique, il planta alors son regard dans celui du tentateur démon et les détourna ensuite, entrant dans l'appartement et s'installant dans un fauteuil. Il invita donc le jeune diable et le criminel à s'assoir et incita l'être noir à commencer son long récit. La longue nuit de cauchemar se finit alors sur un long, lassant et intéressant récit raconté par le murmure du démon et de sa langue acérée.

Les trois heures du matin avait sonné sur l'horloge des appartements du professeur Snape, il avait proposé au deux invités de dormir dans le salon, sur le canapé transformé en lit pour l'occasion. Severus qui se ressassait les souvenirs de cette nuit fit une rapide mise au point dans ses pensées.

 **« Alors, Potter est un démon, son familier n'est autre que Sirius Black, un soi-disant criminel échappé d'Azkaban et moi comme un Hufflepuff j'accepte tout cela sans les dénoncer ! Je ne suis pas bien moi là ! »**

Il s'endormit alors d'un sommeil sans rêve, réparateur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain Harry et Sirius était déjà retourné dans le dortoir des Gryffindor récupérer de nouveau habit pour Harry puisque ceux de la veille était devenu inutilisable à cause de la transformation finale. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la grande salle déjeuner. Dans la grand Salle, Hermione, Neville et Draco était en train de déjeuner ensemble. Ils virent Harry et l'invitèrent à la table où ils se trouvaient, celle des Slytherins.

-Bonjour tout le monde, vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Harry doucement.

\- Bof pas trop, répondit Neville avant de boire une gorgée de chocolat chaud. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

\- Tiens toi aussi ? s'exclama Draco. J'ai rêvé d'une créature noire aux yeux rouges, sous une lune elle aussi noire.

-C'est exactement le cauchemar que j'ai eu et toi Hermione ?

\- J'ai passé la nuit à lire des livres.

Harry rigola, c'était Hermione et elle ne changera jamais.

\- Et toi Harry ? Elle s'est passée comment ta nuit ? Toi aussi tu as eu le même cauchemar que Neville et Draco ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête

\- Mes blessures me faisaient mal, j'ai eu du mal à dormir. Et je pense que presque toute l'école a eu le même cauchemar. Ecoutez les discutions des autres, ils parlent des cauchemars.

\- Et regardez les têtes que font les professeurs, ils sont tous fatigués et inquiets.

Ils tournèrent leur tête vers la table des professeurs et virent avec stupéfaction que tous avaient une mine effroyable. Des cernes noirs avaient fait place sous leurs yeux et leur teint était pâle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, attirant toute les attentions et faisant taire toutes les discutions.

\- Professeurs et élèves, votre attention.

Il attendit quelques secondes.

\- Cette nuit nous avons tous eu une dure nuit. Etant donné que les professeurs ne sont pas en état d'enseigner, les cours d'aujourd'hui sont suspendus, vous pouvez donc vous reposez aujourd'hui mais je vous prierais de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte du château, nous sommes tous fatigués et nous ne pouvons pas surveiller tous les élèves qui seront dehors.

Le directeur se rassit, ses yeux bleus ne brillant plus. Certains des professeurs repartirent dans leurs appartements, récupérer leurs nuits, tout comme les élèves des quatre grandes maisons.

Le silence s'était installé dans la grande salle habituellement rempli. Le professeur Dumbledore cherchait un indice, à tout cela, même le plus infime des indices. Il cherchait la cause de cette puissance déployée dans la nuit, ravageant la forêt interdite, de ce que lui avait dit Hagrid. Il priait que cela ne soit pas Voldemort, personne ne serait prêt pour une seconde guerre avec Voldemort à la tête des ennemis. Dumbledore se leva donc, retournant dans son bureau où il pourrait commencer ses recherches. Traversant des couloirs, il ne vit donc pas les yeux écarlates du démon s'insinuer dans son esprit normalement si bien protégé. Il ne sentit donc pas la présence du démon dans son esprit écoutant sans vergogne ses pensées. Lorsque le vieux mage blanc monta l'escalier de son bureau, la connexion de l'esprit au démon se coupa.

Harry avait donc maintenant en sa possession une information très importante le concernant. Une prophétie. S'en était hilarant, une prophétie avait été faite sur l'humain. Et maintenant que l'humain n'existait plus, la prophétie n'avait plus lieu d'être.

La journée passa donc sur le repos forcé des professeurs et des élèves. Alors que le groupe d'amis du démon était en train de travailler, Harry alla prendre l'air, son chien le suivant. Ils allèrent dans un coin tranquille du château, vérifiant de temps en temps si personne ne les suivait. Sirius apparu et ils discutèrent du plan contre Pettigrew, le rat qui avait vendu James et Lily à Voldemort.

\- On ne peut plus attendre Harry. Le rat disparait de plus en plus, nous devons l'attraper ! murmura furieusement l'évadé…

\- Je le sais, répliquât-il agacé. Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le rat, maintenant que l'amitié entre Ron et moi s'est dégradé on ne se parle plus et il évite tout contact avec moi…

Harry se passa la main sur le visage pour ensuite en dégager quelques mèches gênantes. Ils continuèrent donc à refaire le plan pour la capture du rat, et ne virent donc pas que Ron, Dean et Seamus les observaient de loin. Ils étaient choqués : Sirius Black était là et c'était Harry qui le cachait.

Un sourire malsain fleurit sur les lèvres de Ron, il allait faire payer Harry en le dénonçant aux Aurors.

Alors qu'Harry et Sirius avaient fini de mettre leurs plans au point, Ron, Seamus et Dean se dépêchèrent de retourner à leur salle Commune envoyer une lettre aux Aurors.

Le soir venu alors que tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle entrain de diner, les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer Cornélius Fudge, cinq Aurors et Ron Weasley avec son rat dans les mains. Dumbledore se leva de son prestigieux fauteuil de directeur et alla vers le ministre de la magie.

\- Cornélius, quelle surprise ! Que venez-vous faire ici avec tous ces messieurs ?

\- Trêve de bavardage Professeur Dumbledore, je suis ici pour arrêter deux criminels !

Intrigué le vieil homme osa demander qui était les deux criminels, n'ayant en aucun cas conscience que ses paroles causeront du tort à son précieux élu. Fudge déroula alors un parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et lu d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

\- Conformément aux règles indiquées il y a maintenant un mois, concernant le criminel Sirius Black : « Toute personne aidant OU cachant l'évadé sera emprisonnée dix ans fermes à Azkaban. » Le ministre se tut quelques secondes et repris. Pour avoir caché Sirius Black, Harry James Potter au nom de la loi je vous arrête.

Harry qui pendant la lecture du parchemin, avait regardé d'un air convoité le rat tenu dans les mains de Ron, revint à la réalité quand il entendit les dernières paroles du ministre. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui, accusateur. Alors qu'il allait parler, Padfoot se métamorphosa sous les cris apeurés des élèves. Sirius apparu alors aux yeux de tous. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise grise foncée avec quelques boutons ouverts, laissant apparaitre un tatouage entre ses deux clavicules. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux omoplates et étaient attachés par un lien de cuir. Sirius se mit devant Harry qui s'était levé, le protégeant de son corps.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Il est hors de question que vous touchiez mon filleul. Commença Black d'une voix grave.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état d'exiger quoi que ce soit Black ! Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas la prison qui vous attends, mais le baisez du détraqueur.

Sirius haleta de peur et trembla, Harry se rapprocha de son parrain et lui tint le bras signe de réconfort. Harry concentra alors son pouvoir démoniaque dans ses yeux, pendant que les Aurors approchaient dangereusement. Il se mit devant son parrain et ne lâcha plus des yeux le rat. Il pensât alors dans son esprit le sort que son parrain lui avait appris.

 **« Animagus Revelio ! »** pensât-il de toutes ses forces.

La puissance phénoménale apparue alors sous forme de tentacules mauves qui entouraient le rat qui se contorsionnait dans tous les sens. Les yeux de la Grande Salle se posèrent alors sur l'étrange phénomène.

Croûtard couinait de plus en plus, se blessant au passage, quand il se mit à grandir et à grossir jusqu'à qu'il prenne forme humaine. Ron le lâcha et recula d'horreur. Croûtard se transforma alors en un homme plutôt petit et grassouillet, à la peau crasseuse, des petits yeux humides qui regardaient dans tous les sens et des cheveux gris ternes, emmêlés et gras.

Le silence régnait dans la grande Salle et il fut instantanément détruit par le professeur Lupin.

\- P…Peter ? demandât-il ne croyant pas ses yeux. C'est… c'est bien toi ? M…mais tu es mort !

\- Remus ! Couinât-il d'une voix aigüe insupportable. Mon vieil ami, quel joie de te revoir après toutes ses années !

Le professeur Lupin s'approcha lentement se croyant dans une illusion. Sirius se débâtit, voulant se jeter sur Peter et Harry le regarda, ses yeux verts fendus remplis de dégoût envers l'homme-rat. Alors que l'homme-rat expliquait comment il en était rendu à devenir l'animal de compagnie du Weasley, Harry devina que la situation n'allait pas tourner à l'avantage de Sirius. Il reconcentra alors son pouvoir et une douleur minime lui parvint à son front, là où se trouvait sa maudite cicatrice. Il ressentit un lien qui se séparait en centaines de fils. Telle une toile d'araignée. Il envoya donc sa puissance sur l'un des fils qui se démarquait des autres. Peter tint alors son avant-bras gauche de douleur, il en couina suffisamment de douleur pour que l'un des Aurors qui tenait Harry alla vers Peter, lui remonta la manche gauche de la veste miteuse de velours. Sur son bras gauche l'Auror y décela un tatouage noir. Mais pas n'importe quel tatouage, la marque maudite des Death Eater.

Lupin recula de dégoût, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'un de ses derniers meilleurs amis puisse être un larbin du seigneur des ténèbres, lupin avança alors lentement, songeur, vers Sirius pour voir si lui aussi portait le tatouage infâme des Death Eater, lorsqu'il remonta la manche de la chemise noire de Sirius, il ne vit que l'avant-bras gauche, vierge de toute marque.

\- Dit-moi Sirius, est-ce que tu étais le gardien du Secret de James et Lily ? demandât-il la rage mal retenu dans sa voix et ses yeux prenant légèrement une couleur ambre.

Sirius leva son visage et planta ses yeux foncés dans ceux ambrés du professeur Lupin. Ses yeux reflétaient une vérité qui voulait éclater depuis douze ans.

\- Je n'étais pas le gardien du Secret parce que cela aurait été tellement évident que cela soit moi, alors James, Lily et moi avons choisi Peter comme Gardien. C'est la pire erreur que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie. A cause de cela… James et Lily sont morts !

Les Aurors relâchèrent Sirius et se dépêchèrent d'attraper Peter. Le ministre de la magie n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Nous feront un procès cette fois-ci, Sirius Black ont vous interrogera sous véritasérum, Pettigrew aussi. Mais dans tous les cas, monsieur Potter sera enfermé à Azkaban, mais au lieu de dix cela sera cinq ans, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Les Aurors repartirent alors avec Peter Pettigrew et Harry Potter. Sirius eu juste le temps de voir un regard rempli de joie et de regret. Les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent dans leurs grincements habituels. Les conversations reprirent sur l'évènement qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Remus lui tenait dans ses bras Sirius qui pleurait de joie pour son procès, et de tristesse pour son filleul qui allaient se faire emprisonner à Azkaban. Hermione se leva, la baguette à la main et la pointa sur Ron, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Comment as-tu pu oser ?! Tu as fait envoyer Harry à Azkaban, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais ! JAMAIS ! hurlât-elle de rage, sa baguette faisait des étincelles rouges, prête à envoyer un sortilège douloureux à Ronald.

Draco et Neville se levèrent tous deux et empêchèrent Hermione de blesser Weasley. Elle voulut se débattre mais Draco la tint dans ses bras, le visage d'Hermione allant se caller dans le cou du blond. Tandis que Neville s'avança vers Ron et lui envoya son poing droit, directement dans son nez qui se cassa dans un horrible craquement. Ron se tint de ses deux mains son nez cassé et en sang.

\- Je ne te frappe pas, plus tu le mérite pas, c'est à Harry de se venger. Tu le regretteras amèrement !

Les professeurs ne dirent rien, ils envoyèrent juste à l'infirmerie Ronald. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et frappa dans ses mains.

\- Reprenez tous votre petit déjeuner, les cours en revanche ne seront pas annuler !

Certains élèves protestèrent, tandis que les autres mangèrent leur petit déjeuner, l'arrestation d'Harry Potter en guise de conversation. Draco, Hermione et Neville n'allèrent pas en cours, le chagrin d'avoir perdu un ami, les empêchant de penser à autres chose. Ils allèrent donc dans la Salle sur demande, salle que Sirius leurs indiqua. Ils racontèrent donc à Sirius les aventures d'Harry au cours de ses deux dernières aventures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry fut emmené en premier dans une pièce, au ministère de la magie, département des Aurors. L'Auror lui retira ses menottes en silence et il lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Ce qu'Harry fit, ne voulant pas aggraver sa situation. L'homme revint avec des vêtements gris à rayures grises plus foncées. Il lui demanda alors de se changer. Harry retira donc sa cape noire avec le blason de sa maison, il dénoua sa cravate rouge et or et il déboutonna sa chemise blanche. Laissant ses cicatrices guéries au regard inquisiteur et surpris de l'Auror. Il retira ensuite ses chaussures et son pantalon, pour ensuite mettre la tenue trop grande des prisonniers, mais qui à son étonnement s'adapta à sa taille.

Il fut ensuite emmené par transplanage devant une barque posée sur une mer agitée. L'Auror qui l'accompagnait le fit monter dans la barque. Des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles d'Harry. L'Auror lui indiqua qu'il y a quelque année un prisonnier a sauté pour essayer de se noyer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux assis, la barque se mit, par magie, à avancer vers Azkaban. Le long voyage se fit en silence, personne ne voulant engager la conversation.

Harry regarda alors en face de lui, une forme sombre devenant petit à petit visible, l'odeur de sel remplissait violemment ses poumons, et les vagues se cognant entre elles avec un vacarme sourd faisait le fond sonore du voyage. Lorsqu'ils furent à quelque mètre d'Azkaban, Harry put enfin admirer la tristement célèbre prison. C'était une tour triangulaire, taillée sur un petit ilot de pierre, où aucunes végétations ne survivaient. La pierre qui fut taillée pour la prison était d'un noire profond, on ne voyait quasiment pas les petites fentes qui faisaient guise de fenêtres aux cellules. La puissance magique que dégageait la prison était imposante et sombre. Autour de la prison, volaient les détraqueurs, gardiens de la prison qui avaient tourné leurs têtes vers la barque où le démon se trouvait. Ils ne bougèrent pas, le démon n'avait pas encore donné ses ordres, le démon était devenu à l'instant même où les détraqueur avaient senti sa présence, leur maître.

Alors que la barque s'arrêtait devant un escalier de pierre noir, l'Auror décida enfin de parler.

\- Selon les archives au ministère, la tour servait déjà de prison il y a mille ans, elle est beaucoup plus vieille que Poudlard, ce qui en fait un des monuments les plus historiques du monde magique.

Harry acquiesça mollement, ses pensées se tournaient vers l'aura sombre qui apparaissait au cœur de la prison, il la voyait grâce à ses yeux.

 **« Qu'elle est cette aura, elle m'est familière… »**

L'Auror conduit Harry devant l'entrée de la prison, constituée de deux gigantesques portes de bois noir, qui selon l'œil d'Harry était recouvert d'une protection magique ancienne empêchant le bois de pourrir. Le bois était par endroit troué par d'énormes clous noirs, eux aussi protégés contre la rouille, et décoré par des arabesques de métal noir plaqué sur le bois grâce aux clous. Deux détraqueurs gardant l'entrée de la prison se retournèrent vers la porte. Ils posèrent leurs bras en décomposition cachés par les multiples voiles noirs, et poussèrent la porte grâce à leur force cachée aux humains et faisant d'eux les gardiens d'Azkaban. La porte s'ouvrit très lentement, grondante et grinçante, assourdissante malgré le bruit des vagues qui s'affalaient sur l'îlot et la tour noire. L'Auror avança et Harry en fit de même. Ils grimpèrent donc des dizaines d'escaliers, leurs pas claquant, résonnant dans toute la prison, attirant regards et remarques des prisonniers.

\- Hé regardez ça, y a un nouveau ! Ricana un prisonnier aux cheveux sales et à la barbe arrivant au cou.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est tout mignon le jeunot ! s'exclama une femme brune très maigre.

Harry ignora les remarques tout comme l'Auror, mais les prisonnier qui dormaient jusqu'à maintenant ne les ignorèrent pas. Harry serra légèrement la mâchoire d'agacement, il détestait l'attention.

Arrivé à un haut étage, l'Auror s'arrêta devant une cellule vide, il l'ouvrit en lui indiquant que c'était celle de Sirius Black. Harry rentra dans la cellule qui se referma instantanément. Il se retourna et vit le regard impassible de l'Auror, mais il y vit une pointe de regret. L'Auror reparti, ses pas claquant sur le sol étaient loin maintenant. Alors Harry se mit à observer la cellule qu'il allait occuper pendant cinq longues années. Elle était sombre, malgré la fente large d'une dizaine de centimètre en guise de fenêtre. Les murs de pierre noire se reflétaient à la lumière des gouttes d'eau. Les barreaux de sa cellule étaient faits d'un granite inconnu. Au fond de sa cellule se trouvait un seau cabossé par endroit qui étonnamment était propre. Mais l'instinct du démon ne se trompait pas, un sortilège de recurvite était apposé sur le seau. De l'autre côté de la cellule se trouvait un tas de paille, qui était sûrement un lit. Les yeux écarlates se posèrent dessus et il ne vit aucun être vivant dessus. Alors Harry s'y posa, le dos contre le mur humide.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans les méandres du savoir démoniaque. Alors qu'il traversait psychiquement un tunnel pourpre zébré de filament bleu sombre qui passait au bleu clair, de la magie à l'état pur, il arriva alors dans une grande pièce vide. Le sol était en marbre noir incrusté de filament de magie qui pulsait doucement, tel le battement d'un cœur. Les filaments se rejoignaient pour former une sorte de toile d'araignée. Soudain, les filaments repartirent dans tous les recoins de la pièce, ils allèrent jusqu'au mur de pierre noir, où les filaments de magie s'incrustèrent aussi et disparurent au plafond. Des morceaux carrés de matière noire, se matérialisèrent du plafond et descendirent au sol pour former plusieurs bibliothèques imposantes, mais vides. Les livres apparurent alors quelques minutes après. La pièce qui était vide à l'arrivé d'Harry s'était soudainement transformé en bibliothèque.

 **« Eh ben ! Ça c'est de la bibliothèque, encore plus grande que celle de l'école !** » Siffla-t-il mentalement.

Il se dirigea alors vers une des bibliothèques, sortant un grimoire recouvert de cuir bordeaux avec gravé sur la première de couverture « Magie de l'esprit, les différentes branches » en lettre d'or. Harry ouvrit alors le livre et un pentagramme magique azur apparu au-dessus des pages. Les yeux d'Harry devinrent alors écarlates mais avec un léger changement. La pupille était entourée d'un cercle blanc qui passa au bleu extrêmement pâle puis au bleu marin. Le cercle disparu et Harry referma le livre. Il venait en quelques secondes d'apprendre mots à mots tous ce qu'il y avait dans le livre, livre qui devait faire environ neuf cent pages. Harry rangea le livre et tout fut brutalement dématérialisé. Harry revint brutalement à la réalité. Il grogna vers la personne qui osait le déranger et vit que c'était un détraqueur avec un plateau repas. La créature voulut dire quelque chose mais c'était des gémissements rauques qui sortaient du voile noir couvrant le visage du détraqueur

\- Non… je n'ai besoin de rien, pour le moment… murmura-t-il au détraqueur. Je vous appellerais quand j'aurais besoin de me nourrir…

La réponse ne parut pas plaire à la créature qui fit apparaitre une âme à son maitre. Harry refusa, mais la créature insista. Harry soupira et pris l'âme qu'il mangea tous de suite après. La sensation de vide qu'Harry n'avait pas ressenti disparu et il n'eut plus faim. Harry supposa alors que le voyage vers son esprit coûtait beaucoup d'énergie et de magie. Il remercia le gardien d'un hochement de tête et le gardien sortit de la cellule pour reprendre son poste.

Harry se leva pour s'étirer, il observa le peu de paysage qu'il avait avec la fenêtre de sa cellule, il remarqua donc qu'il faisait jour, certes il pleuvait mais une sphère de lumière apparaissait faiblement derrière ses sombres nuages gorgés d'eau. Harry retira le haut de sa tenue, n'appréciant pas la texture du tissus maintenant gorgé d'eau, il fit rouler ses muscles sous sa peau, les courbatures sur les épaules pour s'être reposé assis était la preuve que son voyage spirituel était long. Il mit ses mains en bol recueillant la pluie qui tombait depuis sa fenêtre, ayant ses mains remplies d'eau il but quelques gorgées appréciant la fraicheur, et se mit le reste d'eau sur son visage et rejeta ses cheveux sur son visage en arrière. Les gouttes d'eau perlaient sur ses cils noir et glissaient lentement surs ses joues pour ensuite glisser le long de son cou et de son torse. Le vent qui s'infiltrait doucement était froid. Il fit frissonner imperceptiblement le démon.

Un froissement de vêtement attira l'attention du démon qui se retourna vers les barreaux de sa cellule, il observa l'être emprisonné en face de lui. C'était une femme, ses cheveux longs, noirs, sales et emmêlés encadrait son visage et tombait en dessous de sa poitrine. Ses yeux fermés étaient soulignés de cernes noirs et profonds. Sa bouche était crispée et pincée en un rictus de douleur. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes rempliés contre sa poitrine et une marque noire faisait place sur l'avant-bras gauche de la femme, tout comme celui de Peter Pettigrew.

\- Tu as fini de me mater, gamin ? demanda la femme avec une voix rauque, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Harry regarda les yeux de la femme, ils étaient noirs, pas un noir aussi profond que son professeur de potions, mais semblable à celui de son parrain.

\- Es-tu apparenté à Sirius Black ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune démon.

Les yeux de la femme se remplirent d'étincelle de vie, de curiosité.

\- Je suis sa cousine et toi d'où connais-tu ce cher Black ? Il a réussi à s'échapper à ce que je vois, puisque tu le remplace dans cette cellule. Répondit-elle d'une voix sarcastique et remplie d'arrogance.

\- J'ai aidé Sirius à prouver son innocence avec la preuve que Peter Pettigrew était vivant, il était sous la forme d'un rat, animal de compagnie du sixième enfant de la famille Weasley. **« Mon ancien meilleur ami… »**

\- Et pourquoi as-tu aidé mon _cher cousin_? Redemandât-elle crachant les deux derniers mots.

\- C'est mon parrain. Dit-il d'une voix neutre en haussant les épaules.

La réponse d'Harry paru choquer la femme, qui se mit à marmonner des « filleul de Black », « un seul possible » avec une légère folie dans ses murmures. Elle leva un regard haineux envers l'enfant et lui cracha littéralement son venin cumulé pendant douze longues années.

\- Harry Potter… le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu… Elle éclata de rire, pas un rire de joie mais un rire hystérique. Elle attira l'attention des autres détenues les plus proches. Pauvre petit bébé Potter, se retrouvant à Azkaban avec les grands méchants Death Eater ! Susurrât-elle avec un faux air compatissant. Je vais te faire payer d'avoir tué mon maitre, infâme sang-mêlé ! hurlât-elle de rage et de folie.

Harry ricana, ses yeux émeraude devinrent plus brillants que jamais, sa voix ne disait rien de bon. Un sourire mauvais fit place sur son visage, ses yeux se plissèrent encore plus.

\- Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? Ton maitre est toujours vivant, il a même essayé de me recruter lors de ma première année à Hogwart ! répliquât-il d'une voix douce mais contenant toute une haine sans précédent. **« Venez à moi détraqueur ! »** Ne t'inquiète pas… ton maitre reviendra j'en suis sûr, il te délivrera certes, mais moi je serais là… reprit-il d'une voix démoniaque, résonnant dans tout Azkaban. Mais moi je serais là, encore et toujours là pour réduire à néant ses plans. Mais un jour viendra où se sera lui que je réduirais à néant…

Une vague de froid fit place brutalement, les barreaux des cellules se gelèrent rapidement, et ceux qui tenaient les barreaux se retrouvaient prisonnier, ne pouvant bouger. Une dizaine de détraqueurs glissaient, leurs râles incessants en guise de fond sonore.

 **« Faites leurs retourner à leur place, qu'il regrette d'avoir osé rejoindre Voldemort, mais je vous interdis de prendre leurs âmes. »** ordonnât-il mentalement au détraqueur, avec une prestance qui ne lui ressemblais pas.

Les détraqueurs obéirent à l'ordre mental, ils augmentèrent leurs pouvoirs, et des hurlements déchirant retentirent de part et d'autre de la prison. Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour pour les détenus d'Azkaban. Les détraqueurs plus que joyeux d'obéir à leur maitre, utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs pour faire remonter tous les pires souvenirs des prisonniers, même ceux que l'on avait oublié, même ceux dont qu'ils eurent pendant leur enfance. Le froid était devenu insupportable pour eux. On était dans le négatif pour la température, mais ce n'était pas assez pour les tuer.

Harry planta son regard émeraude dans celui d'onyx de la femme.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille pendant ma captivité et ce qui ce passe maintenant ne recommencera pas. Ose refaire tes actes plus tard et tu le regretteras amèrement. Indiquât-il agacé.

La femme acquiesça en tremblant violemment, ses pires souvenirs refaisant surface.

Harry retourna à sa paillasse et s'y coucha. Il ordonna au détraqueur d'arrêter, ce qu'ils firent la minute suivante. Harry ferma les yeux et se fit mentalement un emploi du temps pour son séjour à Azkaban qui durera pendant cinq ans. Pas question de se tourner les pouces alors que Voldy trouvait peut-être un moyen de ressusciter. Pendant la journée, il consultera le plus possible de livres de sa bibliothèque mentale, mangera les âmes quotidiennes. Et pendant que tout le monde dormira, il fera des exercices de transformation et de métamorphose. Pas question que ces abrutis de détenus connaissent son secret le plus sombre. Sa nature démoniaque. Il avait déjà fait une connerie en ordonnant aux détraqueurs d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

Harry espéra juste que ces cinq années se passeront le mieux possible, dans cette sombre, lugubre et triste prison qu'est Azkaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà fin du chapitre 4 ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire le chapitre, j'ai vraiment hésité sur certaines scènes, et en plus quand le syndrome de la page blanche nous tient… bref !

Reviews si vous avez aimé (ou non), n'hésitez pas à me faire partagez vos avis. Et au fait allez lire ma nouvelle fic « Quand les rêves deviennent réalités » ça vaut le coup.

Je dis coucou au lecteur de mais aussi de fanfiction Reader. Je remercie une amie d'un pote de m'avoir dit que vous suiviez cette fanfiction. Ça me fait très plaisir (je télécharge cette appli en rentrant chez moi promis !)

Voilà je pense avoir tout dit (je vous remercie tous de me suivre et d'aimer cette fanfiction)

Votre dévouée Alvia. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	7. le retour ! prenez une musique badass

Hey tout le monde ! Je vois que le chapitre 5 vous a plu (si je me référence à ma boite mail, qui m'envoie toutes les notifications de ). Je vous remercie tous de suivre la fanfic, la mettre dans vos favoris et mettre des Reviews (que je lis). Je suis désolée du temps que je mets pour écrire et publier.

Je sais que je fais des fautes (l'erreur est humaine) et je cherche une béta, proposez-vous si vous voulez et pouvez (MP please).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 6**

S'entrainer, se transformer, manger, se reposer, s'entrainer, se transformer, manger, se reposer, s'entrainer, se transformer, manger, se reposer…

C'est ce que faisait Harry depuis longtemps. Si longtemps. Depuis combien de temps était-il à Azkaban ? Il ne pourrait vous le dire. Mais Harry pourrait vous dire qu'il eut deux incidents importants dans cette prison.

La première : l'évasion d'une bonne partie des prisonniers, dont la folle furieuse qui était en face d'Harry et tous ses copains à côté.

La deuxième : la perte évidente d'une trentaine de détraqueurs. Ils avaient bien entendu demandé l'autorisation à leur maître démon. Ils n'étaient pas débiles à ce point.

La prison si silencieuse habituellement était maintenant encore plus silencieuse. Elle était limite vide. Trop silencieuse pour que cela soit normal. Le moindre bruit résonnait dans toute la prison.

Harry récupérait de sa dernière transformation, quand des bruits de pas se répercutaient sur le sol de pierre. Les pas se firent de plus en plus proches et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule du jeune homme.

\- Harry James Potter ? demanda la personne qui se révéla être un homme.

\- En chair et en os, répondit le détenu avec une voix rauque, n'ayant parlé depuis si longtemps.

-Cinq ans sont passés depuis votre emprisonnement, vous êtes désormais libre, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et observa la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir avec un grincement aigu. L'homme qui le libérait était noir, il portait une robe mauve foncé avec des liserés dorés sur les bordures des manches et du col. Harry se leva, ses yeux ne reflétaient que l'ennuie. **« Cinq ans hein… cinq longues années à croupir dans cette prison… »** Harry sorti de la cellule qui se referma dès lors qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa présence dans la cellule. Il suivit l'homme noir qui l'avait libéré. Il descendit tous les escaliers qu'il avait grimpé cinq ans auparavant et il refit le voyage dans la barque sur les eaux déchainées. Puis ils arrivèrent au petit port sur la terre ferme. L'homme à la robe mauve tint son bras gauche et ils transplanèrent au ministère de la magie, plus exactement au département des Aurors, dans la salle où Harry avait laissé sa baguette et son uniforme d'élève d'Hogwart. Harry tomba au sol sur le dos, il n'avait pas l'habitude de transplaner.

\- Eh bien mon vieux, pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes ?

Harry tourna sa tête vers la personne qui s'était moqué de lui.

-Malefoy… Soufflât-il. Après cinq ans tu as toujours besoin de critiquer la moindre action de quelqu'un ?

Draco tendit la main à Harry, qui accepta de bon cœur. Draco avait changé. Il n'avait plus les cheveux gominés en arrière. Il portait un costard et une chemise noire. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, mais un peu plus bronzée qu'avant.

\- Que veux-tu, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

\- Bonnes je n'en suis pas sûr. Grommela Harry.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je t'emmène chez moi, tu vas te laver et t'habiller. Ce soir c'est noël et tu es le cadeau que j'offre.

Harry et Draco transplanèrent à l'un des manoirs Malefoy. Draco indiqua la salle de bain et la chambre qu'Harry utilisera. Ils finirent par se séparer, tous les deux allant soit prendre une douche ou bien un bain.

Harry rentra dans la salle de bain. Elle était grande et possédait une large baignoire intégrée au sol, comme une piscine. Le sol était en marbre noir, tout comme les murs, le plafond et la baignoire. La baignoire se remplissant grâce à la magie, Harry ôta les vêtements de prisonnier qu'ils osaient appeler vêtements. Il marcha doucement vers la baignoire/piscine qui avait fini de se remplir. L'eau était d'un bleu magnifique et à une température réglable par la pensée. Harry se retrouva donc les bras sur les bords de la baignoire, la tête levée au plafond et le reste du corps immergé dans l'eau bleutée et chaude.

Harry resta une heure à barboter dans l'eau. Il se lava, lava ses cheveux puis sortit de la baignoire et se sécha avec une serviette noire qu'il accrocha ensuite autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa nouvelle chambre qui se révéla immense. Ne prenant pas le temps d'admirer la chambre, il marcha vers le miroir. Il voulait voir à quoi il ressemblait après toutes ses années à Azkaban.

Il commença par observer son corps. Son corps à défaut d'être maigre était fin et possédait une légère musculature. Son torse arborait fièrement trois grandes cicatrices qui contrastaient avec la peau blanche et imberbe du démon. Ses bras étaient fins, la cicatrice causée par la morsure du basilic avait disparu. Ses ongles étaient devenus noir, un noir très profond et avait une taille correcte. Harry regarda ensuite son visage. Il était fin mais possédait des traits durs. Il n'était pas creusé par la faim, mais il y avait quelques cernes, cernes causées par le surplus d'effort magique. Elles disparaîtraient rapidement. Ses yeux émeraude étaient toujours aussi brillants. Les trois cicatrices qui barraient le côté droit étaient cachées par les cheveux noirs d'Harry. Tout comme sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ses cheveux qui étaient, il y a cinq ans aux épaules, arrivaient maintenant aux reins et les mèches qui cachaient son visage arrivaient un peu au-dessous de sa poitrine.

Harry pris un peigne et un ciseau. Il démêla et coupa des mèches et attacha avec un lien de cuir noir ses cheveux. Lorsque son travail fut fini, il admira le résultat. ( **Nda** : comme je suis nulle pour décrire les coupes de cheveux, je vous conseille de chercher sur Google, gakupo kamui duke. La coupe que le mec est exactement celle qu'Harry possède. Sauf qu'il n'a pas les cheveux violets ^^). Sa célèbre cicatrice était cachée, tandis que celles qui ornaient le côté droit de son visage était à l'air libre.

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire à sa gauche. Il l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux. Les Malefoy ne rigolaient pas avec les vêtements : il y en avait des tonnes. Harry choisit ses vêtements en quelques minutes. Un pantalon de toile souple noir et une chemise blanche avec une redingote qui lui arrivait aux genoux, d'un mauve foncé, comme du poison. Et il prit des bottes blanches qui montaient jusqu'au genou, en cuir de dragon.

Il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Il avait une allure de noble. Un noble de l'époque Victorienne. Son instinct de démon lui murmurait d'être noble.

\- Eh bien ! Tu ne fais rien à moitié toi ! Siffla d'admiration Draco qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harry.

\- Et toi tu ne lésines pas sur les vêtements. Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

\- On est un Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas ! Suis-moi, on va dans le salon.

Harry suivit Draco, ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et arrivèrent enfin au salon. Le salon était beaucoup plus grand que la chambre mais l'espace était comblé par des bibliothèques remplies de livres et grimoires. Il y avait au milieu de la pièce une petite table avec un service à thé et autour de la table des fauteuils et un canapé.

\- Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces cinq années ? demanda Draco en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils.

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé en fait … répondit Harry avec un air désolé.

Malefoy soupira.

\- Après ton arrestation, Hermione était inconsolable, Neville n'arrivait à rien et moi je ne suis pas un expert en fille. Ton parrain était resté quelque temps avant que son procès ait lieu. Nous avons donc découvert la Salle va-et-vient qui nous été utile cette année-là. Peter Pettigrew a été jugé le jour du procès, étant coupable d'avoir vendu tes parents à Voldemort et d'être un Death Eater, il a été condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Sirius a été innocenté, il est allé à Square Grimmaurd. Il y habite toujours et nous le rejoindrons ce soir.

Harry acquiesça et enregistra toutes les informations reçues. Draco bu une gorgée de son thé et continua.

\- L'année suivante a eu lieu la coupe du monde de Quidditch, le match s'est bien passé. Ce fut après qu'il y eu des complications. Des Death Eater non arrêtés on fait des dégâts et la marque des ténèbres est apparue dans le ciel. Je ne te raconte pas les problèmes qu'il y avait au ministère. Ensuite il y a eu le tournoi des trois sorciers. C'est une compétition qui se déroulait à Poudlard toute l'année. L'école de Beaubâton et celle de Durmstrang en faisaient parties. La coupe de feu était l'artefact utilisé pour choisir les candidats du tournoi et quelqu'un y a mis ton nom. Apparemment cette personne ne savait pas que tu avais été envoyé à Azkaban. Cette affaire a été mise de côté. Les trois tâches étaient difficiles et dangereuses. Dragon, plongeon dans le lac noir et labyrinthe qui veut te tuer.

Draco fit une nouvelle pause et cette fois-ci Harry but quelques gorgées du thé.

\- Lors de la dernière épreuve, le trophé était devenu un portoloin. Cédric Diggory, Hufflepuff et champion de Hogwart fut tué alors qu'il était hors de Hogwart, à cause du Portoloin. Lorsque son cadavre est revenu, la marque des ténèbres ornait son avant-bras gauche et Voldemort avait ressuscité. Fudge n'a pas voulu croire Dumbledore. L'année suivante était plus tranquille sauf que la prof de défense ne nous apprenait rien et qu'elle était à la botte de Fudge. Dumbledore fut forcé de quitter l'école au milieu de l'année et il fut de retour vers la fin de l'année. Au milieu de l'année, il y a eu une évasion d'Azkaban. Une bonne partie des Death Eater se sont évadées, dont ma _chère et douce_ tante.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Bellatrix Lestrange ?

\- Comment … ?

\- En face de ma cellule, charmante femme d'ailleurs. Ironisa Harry.

\- L'année suivant le fiasco du ministre, j'ai refusé de suivre mon père et donc fut déshérité. Snape a trahit Voldemort. Je sors avec Hermione. Et ton parrain et Snape ont avoué à Hermione, Neville et moi que tu étais un démon. Neville a recraché le café qu'il buvait et Hermione, bah c'est Hermione. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir comment tu as réussi cet exploit.

Harry se frotta la tête.

\- J'avoue avoir du mal à expliquer ma transformation…

\- Ah aussi ! On a tous juré sur notre magie de ne révéler, sans ton accord, ta nature. Au moins tu es tranquille.

Harry le remercia. Draco regarda l'heure et se leva.

\- Merde, on est en retard ! Je vais me faire engueuler par Hermione ! s'exclama Draco en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Draco prit précipitamment le bras d'Harry et transplana devant le Square Grimmaurd, il donna un papier avec l'adresse à Harry et le 12 Square Grimmaurd apparu lorsqu'Harry le lut à voix haute. Draco avança vers la porte d'entrée et toqua. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit le blond entra et incita Harry à y entrer.

Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent un couloir sombre et arrivèrent devant une porte fermée dont des voix s'échappaient. Le jeune homme blond ouvrit la porte et rentra, Harry resta un peu en arrière.

\- Te voilà, toi ! Hurla une voix féminine. Tu es en retard !

\- Mione ! répliqua Draco. Il fallait que je me prépare et que je prépare…

\- Je ne veux pas de ton excuse bidon !

Harry sourit doucement, Hermione pouvait être dangereuse quand elle s'énervait. Pire que Ginny Weasley.

Draco essayait tant bien que mal de se justifier. Il se retourna alors vers Harry caché dans l'ombre.

\- Viens m'aider abruti ! Implora Draco en évitant de s'approcher de la lionne furieuse.

Harry éclata de rire. Il avança vers l'entrée du salon, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant son parrain, ses amis et étrangement Snape.

\- Tu veux mon aide ? Très bien. Mais donne-moi ton âme en échange ! Taquinât-il.

\- Mon âme ? Même pas en rêve crétin ! S'insurgea faussement le blond.

Harry rigola doucement et se mit à côté du blond qui mit son bras sur l'épaule du démon.

\- Cinq ans se sont passées, mais le voilà de retour ! Notre cher Survivant démoniaque ! Harry grogna sur le Survivant.

Personne ne voulait dire quelque chose, de peur que le rêve qui n'en était pas un se brise.

\- Ha- Harry ? demanda Sirius, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. C'est bien toi ?

\- Stupide homme-chien, tu crois vraiment que Draco blaguerait sur un sujet comme ça ?

Sirius se leva et couru prendre son filleul dans ses bras, il pleurait de joie. Les autres éclatèrent en sanglots, mais des sanglots de joie, sauf Snape qui s'autorisa un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sirius lâcha son filleul quelques minutes plus tard, ne voulant pas l'asphyxier. Ce fut ensuite Hermione qui fonça dans Harry pour un gros câlin. Et ensuite une accolade entre pote avec Neville. Sirius invita Harry à s'assoir avec eux. Trop heureux de voir son filleul après cinq ans de séparation, il ne fit rien alors qu'Harry s'asseyait dans le fauteuil juste à côté de celui du maitre des potions.

\- Cinq ans… murmura Sirius, tu as tellement changé ! Tu m'as tellement manqué tu sais ?

\- Je sais, Sirius, je sais. Mais je ne me suis pas tourné les pouces pendant cinq ans. Commença Harry. J'ai découvert les avantages et les inconvénients d'être un démon.

Hermione s'exclama.

\- J'avais complètement oublié que tu en étais devenu un ! Elle appela d'un _accio_ un petit carnet et un crayon. Vas-y dit moi tout !

\- Wow, wow, wow tout doux Hermione. Cela ne fait même pas dix minutes que je suis ici et tu me harcèles déjà !

Hermione rougit. Elle se calma et posa son carnet et son stylo.

\- Tu as raison Harry… elle le regarda avec un sourire sadique et un air pas du tout désolé. Demain, première heure je t'interroge !

Draco éclata de rire et Harry soupira.

La soirée passa tranquillement, l'alcool coulait à flot malgré certaines menaces du professeur et le repas était succulent même si Harry n'avait pas besoin de manger. Les adolescents et l'animagus se couchèrent donc très tard. Quand à Harry, il était sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée allumée avec un verre d'alcool plutôt fort dans la main. Harry détacha quelques boutons de sa chemise et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, croisant ses jambes et buvant de courtes et lentes gorgées d'alcool. Son regard était posé sur les flammes qui se léchaient entre elles. Le démon soupira.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé Potter… murmura Snape qui s'asseyait dans le fauteuil le plus confortable.

\- Je le sais bien… et rien ne sera comme avant. Répondit doucement Harry. Le seigneur des ténèbres fait régner la terreur depuis trop longtemps et avec son retour, tout le monde s'attend à ce que je le terrasse.

Snape se servit lui aussi un verre d'alcool et le bu tout aussi lentement que le démon. Son regard était vague, le fatigue et la douleur faisaient rages dans son regard d'onyx.

\- Vous comptez retourner à Hogwart, malgré ses cinq années d'emprisonnement ?

Harry planta son regard dans celui de son professeur. Un sourire léger et amusé fit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'après ses cinq années à Azkaban je vais rester un an de plus à me tourner les pouces ? Il secoua la tête de négation, un léger rire accompagna le crépitement des flammes. C'est ma dernière année à l'école avant la bataille finale, je veux profiter des derniers instants de mon innocence et de mon enfance.

Harry bu les dernières gouttes de son verre avant de le reposer sur la table basse qui siégeait entre le canapé et la cheminée. Il ne se redressa pas, il ne bougea pas, il était immobile. Le regard écarlate fixé sur les flammes dansantes, un sourire douloureux qui ornait son visage fin, ses cheveux qui lui mangeaient le visage et les ombres qui dansaient lentement au rythme du feu ardent sur sa silhouette. Tout cela était un spectacle pour le sombre professeur qui ne cessait d'observer le jeune démon.

Severus posa à son tour son verre, se leva et se dirigea vers Harry qui avait tourné son regard vers l'humain. La main de Severus se perdit doucement dans les cheveux d'Harry. Caressant, frôlant presque les cicatrices qui barraient son visage. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu briser cet instant de douceur et de mélancolie. Une agréable chaleur se rependit sur le visage du démon. Severus se baissa un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Le contact était doux et chaud. Harry ne bougea pas, trop surpris. Severus insista finalement en léchant lentement la lèvre inférieure du garçon. Harry reprit ses esprits et ouvrit un peu la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Severus et celle-ci se mit à danser avec celle du démon. La main de Severus qui était toujours sur son visage détacha le lien de cuir qui retenait la chevelure brune, et il passa ses doigts dedans. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme en noir et répondit au baiser de Severus. Le baiser se termina finalement quand les deux hommes n'eurent plus de souffle. Severus aida Harry à se relever et l'entoura fermement de ses bras, la tête d'Harry se callant près de son cou. Harry entoura à son tour Severus et il ferma les yeux, appréciant l'étreinte du plus vieux.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Severus alla dans sa chambre et Harry resta dans le salon. Il en profita pour se remémorer le baiser qu'il avait eu avec son professeur, des sensations agréables qui en étaient ressorties, de cette douce chaleur qui l'avait entouré pendant l'étreinte. Harry soupira avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai enfin donné un nom aux sensations que je ressens avec lui… murmurât-il pour lui-même, j'ai trouvé mon compagnon…

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, le vent froid d'hiver rempli alors le salon. Harry inspira une bouffée d'air froid et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le parc vide à cette heure-ci. La neige tombait doucement, virevoltant, tournant et dansant dans une valse lente. Harry referma la fenêtre et observa la valse de l'hiver à travers la vitre. Il resta à observer la neige tomber silencieusement sur le sol toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin.

Hermione fut la première à se lever. Elle avait tellement de questions qu'elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle descendit au salon – le petit carnet et le stylo étant toujours sur la petite table – elle salua Harry et bu lentement son café avant de commencer son interrogatoire culturel avec Harry. Ce fut après une bonne centaine de questions qu'Hermione décida qu'elle était satisfaite, entre temps Severus et Draco s'étaient levés eux aussi, les autres profitaient encore de la grasse matinée. Vers midi tout le monde était debout et déjeunait tranquillement tout en discutant, reprenant petit à petit leurs habitudes avec Harry.

La dernière semaine de vacances passa tranquillement. Harry et Severus ne reparlèrent pas de leur baisé, en revanche, ils débâtirent sur les potions à la grande surprise du jeune couple. Severus avait passé une commande de toutes les fournitures scolaires pour un élève de septième année, la seule chose qui manquait à Harry était sa baguette magique, sa cape d'invisibilité et sa fidèle chouette Hedwige.

Le dernier jour des vacances Severus repartit à l'école pour prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Harry finissait de ranger ses manuels dans sa valise tandis que le blond se faisait réprimander par sa douce car la moitié de ses affaires était encore éparpillée de part et d'autre dans la maison de Sirius. La journée passa rapidement et le lendemain fut tout le contraire : extrêmement long.

Ses amis conversaient joyeusement mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Il repensa à l'aura qui lui avait été familière à Azkaban. C'est comme s'il avait déjà rencontré cette aura auparavant dans sa vie. Harry se fit une note mentale de faire des recherches sur l'histoire de cette funeste prison. Le trajet en train fut long, extrêmement long pour le démon.

Le soir venu, le train arrivé à la gare de la prestigieuse école, Harry descendit les marches du train en appréciant le vent froid s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner doucement. Harry inspira un bon coup et avança vers les calèches. La calèche allait lentement. Harry avait les yeux en l'air, observant minutieusement le ciel noir sans étoiles. Le ciel noir qui présageait une tempête violente et dangereuse. L'air était lourd, humide. La neige bien présente et qui tombait lentement allait être meurtrière. Alors que la calèche se rapprochait du château millénaire, le neige tombait plus rapidement et violement. La tempête n'était plus très loin. Harry et ses amis entrèrent finalement dans le château, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle rapidement pour avoir des places.

\- Je déteste la neige ! marmonna rageusement Draco. Elle mouille mes vêtements et mes cheveux et c'est froid !

\- Pauvre petite chose, susurra Hermione près de son oreille. Si tu veux je pourrais te réchauffer…

Harry et Neville ne retinrent pas leur grimace de dégoût et d'exaspération.

\- Evitez de copuler dans la grande Salle je vous en supplie, pria Neville.

\- Bien que je moque absolument du fait que vous soyez ensemble, commença le démon en tirant Neville vers lui – il se trompait de couloir après tout ce temps – vous pourriez éviter de nous faire part de votre amour, qui doit être grand. Vous êtes des lions et des serpents ! Pas des blaireaux fanatiques de tous les sentiments guimauves …

Draco et Hermione regardèrent Harry légèrement surpris.

\- Je t'en prie Harry, pas un deuxième Snape en ce qui concerne les sentiments ! S'exclama-t-Hermione moitié suppliante, moitié riante.

Le groupe rigola doucement et s'assit enfin à leurs tables respectives. La Salle se remplissait rapidement et le volume des conversations devint vite infernal pour le pauvre Harry.

\- Alors Granger, toujours avec cette fouine, cracha un garçon dont la voix était familière à Harry.

Harry tourna son regard vers la voix. Ron Weasley dans toute sa… non pas splendeur. Toute son arrogance. Un rictus mauvais était affiché sur son visage et ses yeux reflétaient énormément de dégoût. Il remarqua finalement Harry quelque minute plus tard.

\- Potter… moi qui espérait que tu sois encore à Azkaban ! Rageât-il.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui fit enrager encore plus le jeune Weasley. Ron partit vers ses amis et Dumbledore arriva enfin pour le discours et le banquet. Dumbledore ne fit aucune allusion au jeune Potter. Le diner se passa alors tranquillement, malgré les coups d'œil meurtriers de Weasley à Harry et les tentatives d'Hermione pour faire manger un peu Harry – en vain.

Alors que les élèves retournaient à leurs dortoirs Harry fut retenu par l'épaule, il se retourna donc et vit le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je te souhaite un bon retour Harry et je suis vraiment désolé pour ces cinq années à Azkaban… souffla le vieil homme.

Harry acquiesça vaguement et rejoignit vivement ses amis de Gryffindor. La nuit allait être longue, très longue pour le retour d'Harry Potter à Hogwart.


	8. Je code avec le Q, la la la la la !

bonjour tous le monde j'espère que vous avez passée un bon week-end de trois jour (j'aime vous narguez j'en ai eu un de quatre jour ^^) bref, là n'est pas la sujet, voici pour vous, impatient lecteur - que j'aime par dessus tout- votre nouveau chapitre !

je remercie ma bêta angelclauss, pour l'avoir corrigée. Et je vous remercie tous de suivre cette histoire, de l'aimer et tout ça, tout ça (j'ai l'impression d'être un youtubeur là, je sais pas pourquoi...)

je ne vous retiens donc pas plus et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Harry mit sa cape et passa la porte de son dortoir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dormir au même endroit que Ron. Son ancien meilleur ami. Il s'en était douté, Ron avait toujours jalousé à Harry sa richesse. Ron était facilement irritable et avait des préjugés qui pour en aucun cas ne changerait. Pour Ron, les Slytherins étaient tous des mages noirs en puissance, les Hufflepuffs étaient des cancres trop émotifs, les Ravenclaws étaient des rats de bibliothèque avec un balai dans le cul et les Gryffindors, eux, étaient les héros, les mages blancs, les exemples à suivre pour les autres sorciers.

Tous ses préjugés créés en mille ans. Quelle honte se disait le démon, quelle honte de bafouer le caractère et l'honneur des quatre fondateurs. Les Slytherins n'étaient pas tous des mages noirs, la preuve, Malfoy avait refusé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Les Hufflepuffs n'étaient pas tous des cancres, Helga Hufflepuff avait quand même été une des fondatrices d'Hogwart. Les Ravenclaws avaient certes une obsession des livres mais et alors ? Hermione était pourtant chez les lions. Et Gryffindor avait beau être la maison avec le plus d'éloge, rien ne changeait le fait que Peter Pettigrew, lui aussi un rouge et or, était un traitre qui avait vendu ses défunts parents et avait fui lâchement lors de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. En fait, chacune des maisons étaient complémentaire. Le démon ne pourrait dire pourquoi, mais elles l'étaient.

Harry était maintenant à la tour d'astronomie. Il était tard, trop tard pour un humain en bonne santé. Il profitait du calme, du peu de calme qui lui restait depuis sa sortie. Il observait calmement les étoiles qui dansaient dans le firmament et la lune qui veillait sur chacune d'elles. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry décida finalement de se déplacer à nouveau. Il descendit alors les nombreux escaliers de la tour et se rendit au deuxième étage où il rencontra l'homme en noir.

\- Déjà en train d'enfreindre le couvre-feu Potter ? demandât-il exaspéré.

Harry rigola doucement en allant vers les toilettes des filles, là où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets. Il fut rapidement suivi par le professeur qui n'allait pas laisser l'un de ses élèves – aussi méprisable qu'il soit – se balader dans le château seul. Snape allait poser une question sur la santé mentale du démon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes pour filles, lorsqu'Harry se mit à siffler et que les lavabos bougèrent dans un roulement de pierre grave.

\- M'accorderiez-vous une balade dans la célèbre Chambre des Secrets ? demanda doucement le démon en tendant sa main.

Le professeur Snape regarda cette main tentatrice en face de lui. Il renifla, augmentant l'amusement du démon. Le professeur Snape accepta quand bien même la main du démon qui le tira brusquement vers lui. Leurs corps étaient proches. Trop proche pour une relation élève/professeur. Snape essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir d'embrasser le tentateur. Harry recula de quelque pas et était au bord du trou qui menait à la Chambre des Secrets. Le professeur à ses côtés, il attrapa la taille de celui-ci et sauta dans le trou. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fond du tunnel, l'homme en noir insulta copieusement le jeune homme d'une bonne dizaine d'injure à en faire pâlir la plus chaste des Bonnes-Sœurs. La seule réaction qu'eut Snape de la part d'Harry fut un gloussement moqueur.

Ils traversèrent alors la grotte où siégeait au sol l'immense mue millénaire du défunt basilic. C'est arrivé alors devant la porte de la Chambre des Secrets, qu'Harry parlât pour la première fois, depuis la deuxième année, en Parseltongue. Le sifflement qui, quelques années auparavant était aigu, était maintenant grave et profond. La porte de fer s'ouvrit dans un grincement roque et les deux sorciers s'infiltrèrent dans la Chambre.

Le cadavre du basilic qui reposait dans l'immense Chambre commençait à se décomposer. Le professeur Snape s'approcha de la dépouille avec les yeux brillants. Il sortit alors des fioles de cristal de sa robe et pris le venin qui était stocké dans les glandes intactes du roi des serpents. Le professeur Snape profita de ce moment pour récolter des ingrédients extrêmement rares et coûteux, tandis que le démon observait le visage de pierre. L'endroit d'où était sorti le basilic était maintenant refermé.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? demanda Harry.

Le maitre des potions releva la tête vers le démon, intrigué.

\- Etrange ? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

\- Que la Chambre des Secrets ne puisse cacher qu'un simple basilic. Le basilic ne pourrait être qu'un leurre et un gardien qui protègerait quelque chose…

\- Un trésor ?

\- Je pencherais plutôt pour des grimoires ou des artefacts magiques.

Le professeur Snape observa alors à son tour la sculpture gigantesque, quand Harry se mit à siffler une sorte d'incantation.

\- _**Parle-moi, Slytherin, le plus grand des quatre d'Hogwart !**_

Comme dans ses souvenirs, le visage de pierre se mit à bouger. La bouche s'ouvrit dans un grondement lugubre, formant un immense trou noir. Lorsque la bouche du géant de pierre fut complètement ouverte, le silence revint et aucune autre créature ne vint pour le tuer. Le démon avança vers le nouveau chemin, suivi de l'homme en noir. Le démon avança lentement dans le tunnel à l'intérieur de la bouche sculptée. Ils traversèrent une petite bibliothèque, où Harry prit quelques livres. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, une porte de bois noir avec une poignée d'argent leurs fit face.

\- Ingénieux… Ce que nous croyons être la Chambre des Secrets n'était en fait que l'Antichambre et le basilic faisait office de gardien… murmura le plus jeune pour lui-même.

Harry posa la main sur la poignée, ses sens plus aiguisés que jamais et ses instincts aux aguets, et il ouvrit la porte. Les deux sorciers ne s'attendaient pas à cela. La véritable Chambre des Secrets faisait la taille de la Grande Salle. Les murs étaient cachés par d'immenses bibliothèques remplies à ras bord de grimoires et parchemins. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait plusieurs paillasses de marbre rassemblées pour former une seule et même paillasse qui faisait au moins la moitié d'une des quatre tables de la Grande Salle et deux vitrines remplies d'ingrédients pour potions. Au fond de la Salle se trouvait une sorte de sarcophage fermé. Snape se déplaça alors vers la paillasse et observa la qualité des ingrédients conservés dans la vitrine.

\- La moitié des ingrédients ne sont plus utilisables… grogna le maître des Potions.

Tandis que Snape continuait son expertise, Harry longea les bibliothèques en lisant les titres des grimoires. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : magie blanche, magie du sang, magie runique, magie noir, arcane noir, nécromancie, arcane démoniaque …

Alors qu'Harry allait prendre un live sur les arcanes démoniaques, une sensation de chaleur se fit ressentir. Harry ferma les yeux et reconnu l'aura qui était à Azkaban. Elle était proche, toute proche. Le démon suivit alors les sensations de chaleur et arriva devant le sarcophage fermé. Le sarcophage était fait d'obsidienne et on pouvait y voir des runes anciennes bleutées qui pulsaient lentement. Harry posa la main droite sur le sarcophage et fit glisser ses doigts le long des runes.

\- Potter, nous devrions retourner à la surface…

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, trop concentré sur l'aura familière. Snape s'approcha du sarcophage à son tour et l'observa.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Une sensation familière, je la ressens ici, comme à Azkaban…

Snape allait répliquer quand Harry posa alors ses deux mains sur le rebord et chercha quelque chose. Lorsqu'Harry le trouva, il poussa alors de toute sa force et le sarcophage s'ouvrit, la pierre coulissante tomba au sol et se brisa. Snape hoqueta de stupeur et le démon observa la chose qui était à l'intérieur. Un homme. Aux jambes interminables, au torse fin mais musclé, au visage dur et doux. Il avait les cheveux longs et brun clair. Il portait une robe sorcière de l'ancien temps, de couleur émeraude et avec des serpents argents brodés sur le col et les manches.

Alors que les deux sorciers observaient le « mort », celui-ci se mit à briller et un bruit de chaines brisées retentit et le « mort » ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux étaient écarlates, comme celui du démon. L'inconnu se redressa lentement avant de regarder autour de lui et de marmonner quelques choses.

 _\- Diantre, mais que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Euh… bonsoir ?_ Répondit Harry.

L'homme planta son regard écarlate dans celui du jeune démon.

\- Tiens donc un Parseltongue et un jeune démon en prime ! dit-il avec un sourire joyeux. Bonsoir à vous aussi, mon nom est Salazar Slytherin et vous êtes ?

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Déjà car ils avaient en face d'eux LE Salazar Slytherin vivant et que celui-ci babillait joyeusement du beau temps.

-Ce n'est pas pour paraître impoli, mais euh… Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Tout est dans le mot censé, jeune démon ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien reculer, ce sarcophage n'est pas très confortable…

Les deux sorciers reculèrent et Salazar Slytherin sortit du sarcophage qui s'effondra en poussière au moment où son second pied toucha le sol. Il s'étira et alla vers le mur où il posa sa paume et celui-ci s'ouvrit donnant sur un salon avec un grand lit au fond.

\- Bienvenue dans ma Chambre des Secrets ! dit-il avec un sourire et en se servant du thé.

Snape –après tout ce temps– reprit ses esprits et posa la question que l'élève et lui-même se posaient.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre pendant mille ans ?

\- Mille ans ? Vraiment ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Fantastique !

\- Surprenant pour ma part… ajouta Snape.

\- Sinon comment avez-vous fait ?

\- C'est parce que je suis un démon, lâcha finalement le fondateur.

 **« Au moins cela a le mérite d'être simple… »** Pensa l'autre démon.

Après quinze minutes d'explications de pourquoi Salazar est génial et est un démon – il est égocentrique et il a eu un héritage magique-, Harry se posait toujours une question.

\- Qu'est-ce que votre aura foutait à Azkaban ?

Le fondateur le regarda, le sourire avait disparu.

\- Azkaban ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il s'agit de la prison sorcière gardée par les détraqueurs, vous n'aviez pas ça à votre époque ? Continua Snape

Salazar marcha un peu en marmonnant.

\- Azkaban n'était qu'un projet il y a mille ans. Commença le fondateur. A cette époque les détraqueurs étaient dans le crépuscule aux services du peu de démon qui avaient survécu et siégeaient dans la tour noir d'Aincrad qui était l'une des portes du royaume des Ombres. Je ne suis allé à Aincrad qu'une seule fois avant de revenir dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'est peut-être pour cela que tu as ressenti mon aura. Tu es allé dans la Chambre des Secrets avant Aincrad qui est devenu Azkaban.

\- Vous croyez que le ministère de la magie, ou l'équivalent à votre époque, s'est rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'une porte pour aller dans votre monde ? demanda le professeur Snape

\- C'est même très probable. J'ai fait une énorme erreur en allant à Aincrad. Godric avait beau foncer dans le danger en oubliant la moitié d'un plan, il n'en était pas moins l'un des quatre fondateurs de notre belle école. Ce jour-là il m'avait suivi jusqu'à Aincrad et l'avait indiqué aux gardiens magiques. C'est ce jour-là que je me suis fait chasser de l'école et me suis réfugié dans la Chambre. J'ai ensuite fait un complexe rituel qui gardait mon corps en pause jusqu'aux jours où l'un des miens me réveillerait.

\- Aincrad a changé du tout au tout… Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'est devenu le crépuscule… commenta Harry. Et tout cela à cause du ministère de la magie !

\- Existe-t-il une autre porte pour y accéder ? demanda de nouveau le professeur.

\- Oui. Il s'agit de l'arche de pierre communément appelé « le voile » par les sorciers qui ont vu la mort. Le seul problème avec cette arche, c'est que des humains peuvent la traverser.

\- Mais aucun humain ne peut survivre à l'atmosphère du crépuscule, elle est beaucoup trop sombre pour eux ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

\- Justement non. Seuls quelque rares humains peuvent y survivre, ce sont les Sheikas. Un peuple sorcier maudit par la lumière qui peut survivre au pouvoir des ombres. Ce sont des sorciers qui peuvent pratiquer la plus noir des magies sans être corrompu par elle ensuite.

\- Bonne nouvelle alors, Voldemort n'est pas un Sheikas. Ironisa l'homme en noir. Je n'aurais pas imaginé le carnage s'il avait pu. Déjà qu'il a avec lui les détraqueurs…

Le visage de Salazar devint sombre à la mention des détraqueurs qui avaient rejoint Voldemort.

\- Ils ont rejoint Voldemort uniquement sous mon ordre, intervint Harry. De plus, il en reste à Azkaban, heureusement, sinon j'aurais fini par tuer tous les prisonniers restant pour me nourrir.

Salazar soupira de soulagement. Il avait peur de devoir tuer de nouveau.

Severus lança un _tempus_. Il était extrêmement tard et les cours commençaient à sept heures. Il ne lui restait que cinq heures de sommeil. Severus demanda la sortie et le fondateur lui indiqua un escalier qui apparut par magie. Cet escalier remontait jusqu'aux cachots près des appartements des cachots. Autant dire que Severus était plutôt ravi de ne pas refaire tous le chemin en sens inverse. Harry quant à lui resta avec Salazar tout la nuit et repartit deux heures avant les cours, pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il avait lui aussi dormi dans le dortoir des rouges et ors.

Salazar, de son côté en profita pour observer grâce à une sorte de pensine, qui donnait des images en temps réel de la surface, ce qu'était devenu sa chère école.

* * *

le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais c'est pas grave !

comme d'habitude vous pouvez laissez une reviews, suivre cette histoire, me suivre, mettre cette histoire dans vos favori et tout ce qui est possible sur ce **_merveilleux_** * à lire avec un ton blasée pls* site qu'est ! (mon dieu je vire youtubeuse !)

Alvia

ps: il parait que si vous laissez une reviews à minuit, la fille des enfers vous vengera en votre nom ;)


	9. - Always, said Snape

Hey mes lecteurs adoré ! Après 6 mois d'absence en raison du putain de syndrome de la page blanche, je suis enfin de retour!

petite info à ceux qui lisent **The human dementor** : elle n'est pas abandonné ! elle prend juste du temps à s'écrire !

A ceux qui suivent cette histoire, cela fais maintenant 1 ans que j'ai commencé cette histoire qui me tiens tant à cœur. Avant de commencez la lecture sachez tout d'abord que je remercie ma bêta, qui malgré le temps d'attente me corrige avec enthousiasme ( je pense, sinon elle le ferais pas) et qui à su départager un dilemme de taille pour cette histoire, en choisissant le bon mots, qui pour moi rend un hommage à un grand homme/acteur, à une réplique culte et tragique en même temps.

bref, assez de bla bla, juste quelques mots, pour ne pas gâcher l'émotions de la dernière scène je vous le dit maintenant:

si vous avez aimé cette histoire, laissez moi une reviews, si voue ne l'avez pas aimé, laissez une reviews. laissez une reviews, fav et follows me pls :3

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 7**

La première journée de cours fut des plus éreintantes pour Harry. Pas par rapport à la concentration pendant le cours, non. Mais par rapport au bruit, surtout. Le brouhaha des conversations fut infernal pour les oreilles du démon. Ah elle était loin la tranquillité d'Azkaban. Maintenant l'ancien prisonnier se coltinait une migraine qui ne voulait pas partir. Il dut alors se résoudre à aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion contre la migraine. C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'il découvrit avec effarement Salazar Slytherin sortir d'un tunnel qui conduisait sans aucun doute à la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Ah ! Harry, quelle chance de tomber sur vous ! s'exclama le fondateur. Voyez-vous ! Cela fait mille ans que je dors, et certains couloirs semblent avoir changés ou sont condamnés. Pourriez-vous me conduire à mon bureau ?

\- Votre bureau ?

\- Oui, mon bureau ! Répétât-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

\- Je suis désolé monsieur…

\- Tututut ! Pas de monsieur entre nous, cela me fait me sentir vieux !

- *** Vous êtes vieux…*** Je suis désolé Salazar, mais… je ne sais pas où se trouve votre bureau.

Le vieux démon se plongea dans une intense réflexion, avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir, laissant Harry perplexe face à l'attitude de son aîné. Harry haussa les épaules avant de retourner à sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il donna le mot de passe et poussa le tableau pour y rentrer, il croisa Ron. Celui-ci le fusilla du regard et passa la porte sans se soucier s'il avait cogné Harry en passant. Le démon se frotta machinalement son épaule meurtri tout en lançant un regard en coin à son ancien meilleur ami. Celui-ci descendait les escaliers et se rendait on ne sait où. Le tableau cachant finalement la vue, le démon s'installa près d'Hermione et de Neville.

\- Je viens de croiser Ron, commença l'ancien détenu. Il était vraiment furax.

\- On sait … soupira Neville. Nous nous sommes encore engueulé et pour une raison stupide en plus ! J'en ai plus que marre de lui ! On ne pourrait pas lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il nous fait depuis tout ce temps ?! Finit-il en hurlant.

Un sourire mauvais orna les lèvres d'Harry, il se pencha en avant et chuchota à ses camarades

\- J'ai bien quelque idée à faire sur lui et cela se résume en un seul mot : Blague… susurra doucement le démon avec une voix tentatrice et ses yeux brillants d'une malice désagréable.

Hermione posa un carnet sur la table et lista toutes les idées du démon, refusant certaines trop dangereuses et acceptant avec quelques réticences les plus humiliantes. Pendant un mois, le trio s'attarda sur la commande des recettes de potion du fameux duo des Gemini Weasley qui acceptèrent sans hésitations. La confection des dites potions et fusions de certaines se fit avec l'aide officieuse du professeur Snape pour éviter toute catastrophe du type explosion ou mort dans d'atroce souffrance… C'est finalement un mercredi soir qu'ils réglèrent les derniers détails de leur blague/vengeance. Neville se rendit alors dans les cuisines et demanda aux elfes de maison de verser cette potion dans le gigot d'agneau avec sa sauce à la moutarde – plat que seul mangeait Ron, les autres le trouvant infect – et repartit en direction de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Hermione, Draco et Harry il leva son pouce en l'air avec un sourire joyeux.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives – après que Hermione et Draco se soient embrassés bien évidement – et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant joyeusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron arriva enfin, s'installant comme s'il était un roi et commença à se servir des pommes de terre et du fameux gigot d'agneau sauce moutarde. Il mangea la bouche ouverte, faisant entendre le bruit de mastication à tout le monde et le tout en mettant de la nourriture partout autour de son assiette. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dégoutté sur ce qui fut son meilleur ami avant son emprisonnement et posa sa main sur sa bouche, retenant la bile qui voulait sortir. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un bruit d'explosion retentit sur la table et qu'un nuage de fumée vert fluo apparu à la place où se trouvait exactement Ronald Weasley. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les élèves purent observer avec hilarité la nouvelle apparence du traître. Il avait la peau orange fade, ses cheveux étaient devenus vert fluo et certains s'étaient métamorphosés en serpent. La grande salle eu une seconde de blanc et se mit à éclater de rire, une première année née-moldus ayant pour passions la mythologie grecque eu la bonne idée de crier en se cacher les yeux car il ressemblait à Méduse.

Fou de rage, la peau de Weasley devint orange vif.

\- Qui a fait ça ?! Hurla le concerné. Qui ? Que je le démonte !

Un sourire moqueur orna les lèvres d'Harry et il ricana, attirant l'attention de « la méduse » sur lui.

\- Toi ! Cracha le roux. Je suis sûr que c'est toi ! Sale traitre !

Le silence revint lorsque le rouge et or accusa son ancien meilleur ami de traitre. Harry éclata de rire. C'était un rire rauque, sans joie et légèrement hystérique. Ce rire faisait peur, c'était le rire d'un démon. Le rire ne dura que quelque seconde mais Ron ne se laissât pas abattre par le rire du démon et il s'approcha rapidement d'Harry, s'emparant de son col de chemise et l'approcha de lui, tirant l'ancien détenu de son banc.

\- Rend-moi mon apparence normale Potter ! Sifflât-il entre ses dents.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai donné cette apparence Ron. Mais je dois t'avouer qu'elle te va à merveille ! répliqua le démon souriant narquoisement.

Quelques élèves venant des autres maisons, et principalement de la maison Slytherin ricanèrent à son commentaire. Ron n'en pouvant plus relâcha le Gryffindor en le poussant violemment. Et tout se passa en quelques secondes, Weasley se lançât sur Harry voulant lui mettre un bon coup de poing en pleine face, mais le dit poing fut retenu par la main du démon qui retourna le bras de telle façon que le coude soit vers le sol. Harry lança alors son genou vers le coude de Weasley qui se brisa sous la violence, le bruit fut horrible et provoqua des hoquets de stupeur et de dégoût de part et d'autre de la Grande Salle. Weasley tomba au sol, tenant son coude brisé en hurlant de douleur. Harry le regarda de haut, ses yeux plissés et fendus.

\- Tu peux m'insulter, me maudire si tu veux… Mais si tu m'attaques ou attaque Neville, Hermione ou bien même Draco. Attends-toi à être blessé. Et encore ceci… Dit-il en montrant son coude, n'est _rien_ comparé à ce que je pourrais te faire subir, tu m'entends ?!

\- C'est… une menace ? Siffla douloureusement le blessé.

Harry se pencha doucement vers Ron attrapant son visage et l'approchant du sien. Ses lèvres étaient tellement proches de celles de Ronald que l'on pouvait croire qu'ils s'embrassaient.

\- Non… susurra le démon distinctement. C'est une promesse !

Harry se releva dignement ignorant le regard meurtrier du blessé et des hoquets de stupeur de la plupart des élèves et commença à partir vers la Grande Porte quand il fut interpellé par Draco.

\- Harry ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je vais prendre l'air, hors de question que je reste une seule minute de plus dans cette pièce alors qu'un mec m'a envoyé à Azkaban tout ça parce que j'ai sauvé mon parrain, unique membre de la famille qu'il me reste !

Et c'est après ses mots qu'Harry rejoignit Salazar dans la Chambre des secrets. Celui-ci l'attendait dans un fauteuil de cuir vermeil, incrusté de cinabre sur les accoudoirs. Il y avait à ses côtés un trou de ver qui affichait la Grande Salle depuis le plafond magique.

\- Je suppose que tu as tout vu ? Souffla le plus jeune.

\- Effectivement ! répondit le fondateur avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je dois d'ailleurs te dire que c'était un magnifique coup et qu'il te maudit toi et ta descendance… enfin si tu en as une bien sûr.

Les pupilles d'Harry se fendirent alors qu'il plissa des yeux, suspicieux.

\- Que veut dire ton commentaire, Salazar ? Sifflât-il.

\- Les démons ne peuvent concevoir avec un humain normal, et encore moins un homme. Je les ai vu, les regards que tu lançais au directeur actuel de ma maison, tout comme j'ai vu ses regards sur toi… Tu ne dois pas te lier avec lui, ce n'est qu'un banal humain.

\- Tu m'ordonne de ne pas me lier avec lui ? Cracha le cadet. Qui es-tu pour m'ordonner cela, hein l'ancêtre ?

Salazar soupira et referma le trou de ver.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu ne pourras pas concevoir avec lui, il est capital de faire survivre notre race, lorsqu'on retournera au crépuscule, tu te lieras avec une démone ou bien une succube, à toi de choisir.

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent subitement rouge et il fonça sur le fondateur qui, ayant attendu cette action, para le coup. Salazar tint violemment le cou de son attaquant et le plaqua au sol. Harry se débâtit mais il fut quand bien même maintenu au sol par la puissance du fondateur d'Hogwart.

\- Lâche-moi ! Grognât-il. Tu m'entends ?! LÂCHE MOI !

\- _Pour rejoindre ce pathétique humain ? Pas question_! Répondit hargneusement le fondateur en Parseltongue. _Il en va de la survie de notre espèce !_

 _\- Notre espèce, notre espèce ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ma parole ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un démon reproducteur ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, je suis Erèbe de la race des Raven ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir, ni de toi ni de personne d'autre ! Je suis libre comme l'air, les cieux du crépuscule comme celui de ce monde sont mon royaume ! Je suis libre de m'accoupler avec qui je veux, même un humain !_

Le plus vieux enfonça ses doigts dans la gorge et ses ongles – qui s'étaient allongés pendant l'attaque – traversèrent la peau pâle et du sang coula des plaies.

\- Magnifique discours… susurra dangereusement Salazar, ses yeux devenant peu à peu écarlates. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… mais s'il faut que je tue cet humain pour que tu puisses faire vivre notre espèce… je le ferais !

A ces mots, le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta pendant un millième de seconde avant de rebattre de plus belle. Le blanc de ses yeux fonça subitement, ses crocs s'allongèrent et sa queue apparue, fendant rapidement les airs. Sur le moment, sa force se décupla et il repoussa Slytherin d'un coup de genou dans les parties intimes et bondit en arrière, se penchant légèrement en avant, fléchissant un peu les jambes et fixant son regard sur le fondateur qui se releva. La colère était la seule émotion qui trônait sur leurs visages. Celle de Salazar s'intensifia tellement que des écailles d'un pourpre sombre apparurent sur le peu de peau à découvert et sur son visage, ses yeux écarlates se métamorphosèrent en un jaune/vert clair qui se répandit sur tout le blanc de l'œil et se fendirent verticalement tel un serpent. Un sifflement métallique sorti de la bouche de Salazar tandis qu'un grondement sombre et polaire sorti de la gorge d'Harry.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à un seul cheveu de Severus ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

\- Ce n'est pas un nouveau-né qui pourra m'arrêter, que comptes-tu faire, me mordiller la queue ?! Ricana le serpent. Tu es _faible_ face à moi.

Harry ne répondit rien, c'était vrai. Que pouvait-il faire contre un démon plus vieux que lui et ayant de l'expérience en arcane noir et démoniaque et en magie noir ? Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, cela le mettait en colère, il était encore trop faible ! Il ne pouvait pas protéger ses proches ni son compagnon dans ses conditions ! Et c'est dans son monologue qu'il se souvint d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, une voix protectrice et maternelle.

 _« Harry, mon tout petit, mon tendre amour … maman t'aime… papa t'aime… nous t'aimons tous les deux très fort… Tu es fort, même s'ils te disent le contraire, ne les crois pas… tu es fort mon tout petit corbeau. Et il n'en tient qu'à toi de te servir de cette puissance… Pour protéger ceux qui comptent pour toi et celui ou celle qui aura sa place dans ton tendre petit cœur qui bat… utilise ce pouvoir pour protéger mon amour… nous t'aimons Erèbe… »_

Une douce chaleur envahie alors le cœur d'Erèbe et se diffusa dans tout son corps. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé et il se transforma entièrement. Ses vêtements disparurent soudainement, laissant apparaître les écailles luisantes habituellement noires avec un petit reflet bleu et les flammes de sa queue n'étaient plus d'un bleu électrique mais d'un bleu sombre, presque noir, rappelant une nuit sans étoiles. Il ouvrit grand ses ailes, laissant des plumes tomber de celles-ci et danser autour du démon, c'était un spectacle unique. Salazar n'était pas en reste lui aussi. Alors que sa robe disparue pour laisser place à un corps fin et musclé couvert d'écailles pourpres de serpent, c'est aussi à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua la queue de Slytherin, une queue de serpent pour ne pas changer. Un craquement répugnant retentit soudainement. Du dos de Salazar, sortait les os des ailes couvertes d'un fluide verdâtre dont Harry ne voulait même pas connaitre la provenance. Les os au contact de l'air se recouvrirent d'une membrane de peau solide de couleur mauve et des écailles elles aussi mauves recouvrirent la peau.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à posséder des ailes, Raven. C'est une caractéristique propre à notre race !

Sans écouter le dialogue de sourd de Salazar, Harry fonça de nouveau sur Salazar qui n'avait pas prévu le coup. Harry enfonça tant bien que mal sa main gauche griffue dans la poitrine du fondateur. Les écailles de celui-ci étant extrêmement dures. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se laissât abattre, il retira sa main rapidement pour la renfoncer aussi vite qu'il ne l'a sorti. Le sang noir du fondateur jailli puissamment et éclaboussa le visage marqué du corbeau. Du sang dégoulina de la bouche du serpent qui contre-attaqua, se moquant de son état, puisque tous les démons se régénéraient à une vitesse affolante. Le serpent enfonça son genou dans le ventre de son attaquant qui en eu le souffle coupé. Un hoquet de douleur s'échappât des lèvres d'Harry qui tomba au sol se tenant le ventre d'un bras. Salazar le regarda de haut avant de faire apparaître une nuée ardent de couleur poison de sa main gauche. Un sourire mauvais orna les lèvres du fondateur démoniaque.

\- N'essaie même pas de te relever… il serait dommage que je t'abîme n'est-ce pas ? Et je vais de ce pas anéantir cet humain.

Salazar enjamba le corbeau et se dirigea vers la sortie, allant vers les appartements de Severus Snape pour mettre fin à ses jours et ramener le démon dans son royaume. Mais il ne put faire un pas de plus, sa jambe droite bloquée, comme retenu. En effet, Harry avait retenu de sa main libre la cheville du serpent. Salazar se tourna légèrement, posant un regard agacé vers son opposant. Il soupira et mis sa main au-dessus du torse d'Harry. La nuée ardente se transforma en lance et il la planta en plein cœur de l'oiseau au sol.

Une immense douleur entoura le cœur qui battait trop rapidement. Un flot de sang coulait sans fin, formant rapidement une mare autour du corps. La douleur était si insupportable que le démon laissa ses larmes couler. La lance disparue, tandis qu'une partie de la nuée dans le cœur se transforma en venin qui s'infiltra dans ses veines. La main qui tenait la cheville desserra son emprise et le serpent en profita pour partir. La main d'Harry se logea vers sa poitrine, essayant en vain d'arrêter l'écoulement du liquide vital. Il laissa ses larmes couler, hoquetant de douleur et d'impuissance. Il ne pourrait plus protéger Severus dans ses conditions.

Dès que la présence de serpent disparu, Harry hurla de douleur et de tristesse. Il laissa ses émotions prendre contrôle de son corps et de ses réactions. Il se mit en boule, cachant sa tête dans ses épaules, rapprochant ses genoux de son torse, enroulant sa queue autour de sa poitrine et ses ailes autour de son corps comme un cocon. Et c'est en laissant ses émotions apparaître qu'il perdit la notion du temps.

* * *

De son côté Salazar sorti du château et se dirigea vers Azkaban. Le courage et la protection dont avait fait preuve Erèbe l'avait impressionné. Jamais personne ne s'était mis devant lui, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était allé voir Severus Snape, il était jaloux qu'un simple humain puisse s'éprendre d'un démon et l'inverse aussi. Il lui avait dit de se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets le plus rapidement possible et de prendre un antipoison spécifique à son venin. Il était maintenant devant le lac noir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le château qu'il avait construit avec Helga, Rowena et Godric. Son cher Godric, celui qu'il aimait malgré la mort de celui-ci et les milles ans qui les séparaient. Godric qui avait été dégoutté de sa nature et l'avait vendu aux autorités de l'époque.

* * *

Severus sorti de sa réserve, une fiole de potion serrée dans sa main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il se rendit vers la tapisserie de Slytherin et découvrit l'entrée cachée puis descendit les escaliers. La vie d'Harry était menacée par un simple poison, un poison créé par un démon. Tout aussi dangereux que l'épée de légende – si elle a vraiment existé – les pouvoirs attribués à chaque race de démon pouvaient tuer un démon. Il arriva finalement dans la Chambre et chercha du regard son aimé, ses yeux se posèrent sur une masse sombre qui tremblait. Il s'approcha lentement vers la masse noire qui se révéla être les ailes du démon dont les pointes des plumes étaient imbibées de sang. Severus se mit à genoux, posa sa baguette et la fiole au sol et mis sa main gauche sur les ailes si douces et les caressa en chuchotant des mots réconfortants. La réaction du démon fut immédiate, il sursauta lorsque la main se posa, se tendit puis se relaxa lorsque les caresses commencèrent.

\- Harry… Calme-toi je t'en prie, il faut que je te soigne… montre-toi, je veux voir ton visage… je t'en prie.

Les tremblements se calmèrent un peu et les ailes laissèrent voir la tête d'Harry enfoncée dans ses genoux. Severus se rapprocha alors tout en continuant ses caresses sur les ailes de son démon. Il continua ses murmures réconfortants envers son aimé et réussi à soulever le visage d'Harry. La souffrance se lisait sur son visage et les larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux écarlates. La mâchoire du démon trop crisper, impossible de la faire bouger, Severus dû boire la potion et la faire avaler à Harry en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le liquide coulât dans la bouche puis dans la gorge d'Harry et s'infiltra dans les veines combattant le venin du serpent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les tremblements se calmèrent et Harry réussi à se mettre à quatre pattes. Alors que sa blessure au cœur se refermait, les larmes, elles, ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues pâles. Severus les lui enleva en caressant son visage.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu puisses être dans cet état ? Chuchota l'homme en noir.

Harry ne lui donna aucune réponse. A la place, il entoura son futur compagnon de ses ailes et passa ses bras autour du torse de celui-ci, écoutant les battements de cœur. Severus passa alors un de ses bras autour de la taille de son démon tandis que l'autre se perdit dans la longue chevelure brune et caressait son dos de part et d'autre. Le nez d'Harry s'enfouit dans le cou du plus vieux et il commença à mordiller son cou.

\- Harry ?... Harry ! Stop, Stop !

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait plus, il cloua son humain au sol, toujours entouré de ses ailes, et continua à mordiller la tendre peau du cou avec ses crocs. Severus essaya de se débattre mais eut en réponse un grognement réprobateur. Harry se releva et planta son regard écarlate dans celui d'onyx de son professeur et compagnon. La main du démon caressa le visage pâle du sarcastique maître des potions et il consentit enfin à parler.

\- Je me suis attaché un peu trop à toi et Salazar voulait te tuer à cause de ça. Commença doucement le démon. Il n'a en tête que la survie de notre race.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas le mieux pour toi et les autres démons ? Chuchota douloureusement Snape en fuyant son regard.

Harry pris le visage de Snape entre ses mains et le força à le fixer.

\- Je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres ! Susurra Harry. Tu _es_ mon compagnon et il est hors de question que j'aille chercher ailleurs et l'inverse aussi ! Si j'apprends d'une quelque façon que tu t'es entiché de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne réponds plus de rien !

Severus compris la menace que pouvait être… son compagnon ? S'il osait regarder un peu trop longtemps quelqu'un qu'il désire. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus qu'autre chose, cela lui fit plaisir même. Réchauffant son cœur mort depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne supporterais pas que tu partes…murmura doucement Harry, je ne veux pas que tu partes… reste à mes côtés !

Harry repris forme humain après ses confessions et relâcha la pression qu'il effectuait sur son compagnon. Celui-ci s'empressa de se relever et de tenir dans ses bras cet être si fragile et si fort en même temps. Severus posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de son élève, élève qui répondit avec douceur en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser la langue de son aîné caresser et danser avec la sienne. Et lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air et durent se séparer à regret, Severus embrassa les cicatrices qui barrait le visage du démon et se mit front contre front. Il souffla finalement :

\- A jamais…


	10. Tirer sa révérence

en raison d'arguments qui me semble juste et complètement personnelle.

je me retire de la publication de fanfiction pendant un temps non défini.

J'ai perdu le goûts d'écrire mes histoires. j'aime toujours autant écrire, mais seulement des trucs qui me passe parla tête (réécriture de scene de doctor who, fanfiction... parodie, crossover...) plus où moins long.

le problème étant que je veux finir mes histoires car j'ai horreur d'une histoire non fini ( je suppose vous aussi) mais je n'ai plus l'inspiration et surtout la joie d'écrire la suite. c'est plus un calvaire qu'autre chose.

Alors oui certains me diront que si je n'arrive pas à finir je n'aurais pas du commencer; que, oui, c'était peut-être beaucoup pour moi, mais je n'avais que 14 ans à l'époque où j'ai commencer à écrire, j'ai maintenant 17 ans et j'ai d'autre priorité dans ma vie ( réussir pour mon futur tout simplement, avec la merde qu'il y a en ce moment, chômage tout ça...)

je sortirais un jour peut-être la suite de mes histoires. sauf pour " **The fangs of the Devil** " c'est un one-shot, pas la peine de me demander une suite.

peut-être que vous me comprenez, peut-être pas. Mais c'est simple, comme l'a dit John Watson (Martin Freeman) Dans Sherlock **"It is what it is"**

je tire alors mon chapeau d'auteure, vous fait une révérence et retourne dans le clan des lecteurs en vous laissant peut-être espérer qu'un jour oui, je publierais pour mon plaisir et ma passion.

Alvia Viridis humaine tout simplement -


End file.
